The Mystery of Pendulum
by SuperMoonlight09x
Summary: Jerry Mouse, a mouse duelist encounters Yuya Sakaki, who will be his master in Pendulum summoning. What connection lies in it? Will a true power arise in? The other dimensions are seeking it. The true battle has begun.
1. chapter 1

This is my third fanfiction story. It crossed of Tom and Jerry and Yu Gi Oh Arc V series. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1 - A Mouse Student

One day morning, Jerry Mouse was overslept at his bed. His cousin Nibbles awake him.

" Cous! It's almost 7:15 am. You gonna be late for school. " he said to him

" What's time is it already? " Jerry asked, still sleepy

" Do you ever forgot?! It already past 7." Nibbles scolded

And he looks at the alarm clock.

" Yikes! I'm getting late for class. " Jerry said, as he hurried prepared himself

" You have 15 minutes left. " Nibbles told him

" Okay! I'm almost in a hurry. " Jerry said, running through the door

" Cous, Have you forgot to bring your duel disk and your deck? " Nibbles asked

" Oh yeah... " Jerry muttered

He get from the cabinet and run out of the door. Then he runs through the street.

" Man... Why I have to go to school? I'm still sleepy. " Jerry complain

Almost 3 minute, he finally reached You Show Duel School.

" Whew! I finally made on time. " Jerry said

And he walks in through the school

At inside the classroom, Yuya and his classmates were talking about the new student has coming today.

" Are you kidding?! A new student coming today? " Tate asked, surprised

" Yeah. He will be attending at the class with us. " Sora said

" I think that student was a strong duelist maybe. " Gong said, thinking

" You think so. " Yuya muttered

" How long the new student comes? The class will be start soon. " Allie asked

That when, Jerry arrives at the classroom

" Good morning, classmates. " Jerry greeted

And they were stunned at him

" A new student is... a mouse? " Gong wondered

" You gonna be kidding me. " Sora said, in surprised

Zuzu and her father Skip went in too

" Oh guys! We would like to meet our new student and brand new classmate. His name was Jerry Mouse. " Zuzu said to them

" Hello! My name is Jerry Mouse. It pleasure to be with you all. " Jerry introduced himself with a smile

" He will be attending at this school today. Jerry, you must sit as you want. " Skip said

" Thank you. " Jerry said

And he tried to find a chair to sit

" How about here? " Gong asked

" About in my seat. " Frederick shouted

" You can sit with me here. " Tate said loudly

A few minutes later, he was seated next to Yuya. The others were wondered.

" You got to be kidding me. " Gong said

" No way... " Tate muttered

" Okay! The class will about to begin! " Skip told them

A few hours later, the class has ended. After the class, the others approach Jerry.

" Oh it's you. " Jerry said

" We have to forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Gong Strong. " he greeted with a smile

" My name is Tate and this is my friends Allie and Frederick. " he said

" Nice to meet you, Jerry. " Allie greeted

" Hi! My name is Sora Perse. It is a pleasure to be our new friend. " Sora said

" Thanks. It so glad to meet you too. " Jerry said with a smile

Then Jerry noticed Yuya was leave out

" Who is he? " Jerry asked, pointed to him

" You mean him? That's Yuya Sakaki. Our classmate and he is a professional duelist performer. " Gong said to him

" And of course of that. He was the son of the performer duelist, Yusho Sakaki. " Sora said

" I see... " Jerry muttered

" By the way, we can asked you what kind of deck you have? " Tate asked

" Of course. " Jerry said

He showed his deck to them

" Wow! A mouse type. " Frederick said, in surprised

" Where do you get that deck?" Sora asked

" Actually.. I get it when I was little mice. " Jerry stated

" I see.. " Sora muttered

" Oh and by the way. What type of summoning is allowed in this school? " Jerry asked

" summoning... It was Pendulum summoning!" Allie said

" Pendulum summoning? " Jerry asked, confused

" Yes of course. Pendulum summoning is a type of summoned that there will be two or more monsters to used with. It was used by a Pendulum pendant. " Gong stated

" I get it now. But then.. who is mastered that summoning?" Jerry asked

" Maybe you can asked Yuya does. " Sora said

" He is? " Jerry muttered

" So.. do you have a pendant? " Tate asked

" Of course it is. " Jerry said

And he showed his Pendulum pendant to them and they were surprised

" That's your... pendant? " Gong asked

" How do you get that? " Tate asked, confused

" That's Pendulum pendant necklace was the exactly the same as Yuya have. " Sora stated

" But it was a small size one. " Allie said

" Can you do the Pendulum summoning? Show it to us. " Frederick asked

" Well you see... " Jerry muttered

Then Yuya went step in

" Are you a duelist? " he asked

" Yes it is. But why? " Jerry replied

" I think you wanted to mastered Pendulum summoning, don't you? " Yuya asked him again

" Well... " he muttered again

" Maybe I will teach you on how to Pendulum summoning. " Yuya said

" Really?! Thanks! " Jerry said in joy

" I will teach you on tomorrow morning. " Yuya said

" Okay... Mister... " Jerry muttered

" You just called me Yuya instead. See on the tomorrow. Don't be late. " Yuya told him

" I will! " Jerry said

As Yuya went out, he was thinking at his mind.

" That's mouse duelist... I think he was tough better I thought. " he wondered

Jerry went out

" Yuya!" he shouted

" Yes, Jerry? What is it? " Yuya asked

" What should I called you instead of your name? " Jerry asked

" Well you see... " Yuya muttered

" You are a professional duelist, right? I will called you Master anyway. " Jerry said

" Master.. well.. that's okay. " Yuya said

" Really?! From now on I will called you, Master Yuya. " Jerry said with a smile

" You're welcome. " Yuya did the same way

" No problem. " Jerry said

" Are you coming with me? " Yuya asked

" Of course. " Jerry said

He jumped on Yuya's shoulder and then they walk out. Gong and the others are watching from afar

" Wow! I never seen such a bonding from before. " Tate said

" Look like close friends. " Gong said, with a smile

" Those two.. they have the same personalities and even that they have the same pendulum pendant necklace. I think there is something connection between them. " Sora wondered, on his mind

To Be Continued - Chapter 2: Duel Time


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jerry Mouse wake up early, ready for his first duel training with Yuya. As he was prepared, Tuffy noticed him.

" Cous, you wake up early in the morning . Are you excited for your second day in You Show School? " Tuffy asked

" Really that much. I have a duel training with my new master. " Jerry replied

" New master? You mean Yuya Sakaki, right? " Tuffy asked again

" Of course, I have to go now. See ya. " Jerry said, left in a rush

" Okay! Be careful! " Tuffy said

Jerry went out of the house to go You Show School. As he walks through the road, Tom noticed him

" Hey, pal! What's up? " Tom asked

" Tom! What are you doing here around? " Jerry asked him too

" You going to You Show School, right? " Tom asked him again

" Of course, it was my second day. I have a training with my new master today. " Jerry replied

" New master? Who will might be? " Tom asked, confusing

" You know the duelist performer, Yuya Sakaki, right? " Jerry said

" Who's Yuya? " Tom asked, confusing

That when, Yuya appears in, along with his father Yusho.

" That's was me, pussy cat. " Yuya said

" Oh, you are Yuya Sakaki, Jerry's new master. I see about that. " Tom said, giggly

" Is that your new student you said, son? " Yusho asked

" Of course, This is Jerry Mouse. " Yuya introduced Jerry to Yusho

" Nice to meet you, Mr Sakaki. " Jerry greeted

" Nice to meet you, Mr Mouse. It was pleasure that you will partner up with my son. " Yusho said

" No problem, actually it was mastership between a student and a master. " Jerry said

" And who is that talking pussy cat anyway? " Yuya asked

" You mean him? This is my close buddy and friend, Tom Cat. Real name Thomas. " Jerry replied

" Nice to meet you, Yuya. " Tom greeted

" Thanks.You and Jerry are such close friends. " Yuya said with a smile

" Me and Jerry were close friends when we little. " Tom said

" I see " Yuya uttered

" So.. shall we then? " Yusho asked

" Of course! I'm getting excited " Jerry said with a delight

The four walk together to You Show School. As they arrived in, Sora and the others approached them.

" How will the class starts? " Jerry asked

" Actually... today we don't have a class today. " Sora said

" Why not? " Jerry asked, confused

" Because the president of LDS will be arrived here today for inspection of new duelists here." Tate said

" LDS? What's that meaning? " Tom asked

" Hold on.. who are you anyway? " Frederick asked

" This is my close buddy, Tom. " Jerry introduced to them

" Wow! A cat can speak? Amazing! " Allie said in delight

" What is the meaning of LDS? " Tom asked them

Suddenly, Gong arrives in

" It means Leo Duel School. " he replied

" Who is he? " Jerry asked

" This is Gong Strong, my close friend and childhood pal. " Yuya said

" Nice to meet you." Jerry greeted

" Nice to meet you, Mr Mouse. You are my buddy's new student? " Gong said

" Yes but you have to call me Jerry instead. And this is my close pal, Tom. " Jerry said

" Hello there! " Tom greeted, giggly

" By the way, Skip was on the meeting with other principals of every schools of every cities. " Gong stated

" So that why we don't have a class today. " Tate said

" I see. So.. what we gonna do now? " Tom asked

" Let's have a duel anyway. " Yuya requested

" That was a great idea, Yuya. " Allie said

" I love to watch a duel!" Frederick said in delight

" So.. who will be your opponent, son? " Yusho asked

" Maybe Jerry can do. " Tom said

" What? Me? " Jerry asked

" You can try to duel him, Mr Jerry. " Sora said

" I see. It was a training, really... " Jerry muttered

" Shall we then? " Yuya asked him

" Of course! " Jerry said with a smile

The two proceeded to the duel arena while Tom and the others are watching behind

" Go pal! You can do it! " Tom shouted

" It was just a duel training between him and Jerry. You don't need to supposed to be cheer around. " Sora told him

" Oh yeah, I get now. " Tom sighs

" This is getting more excited than ever. " Allie said

" Me too. " Frederick said

" Let's see what Jerry's duel skills made of. " Tate said

At the duel arena, the two are ready to action

" Are you ready, Jerry? " Yuya asked

" Sure thing do, Master Yuya. " Jerry replied

They set their duel disks

" Let's Duel! " both shouted together

Jerry Mouse - 4000 LP

Yuya Sakaki - 4000 LP

" You draw first, Jerry " Yuya told him

" Of course. I draw my first move. " Jerry said

He draw a card from his deck

" I summoned Mouse Warrior in Attack Position. " Jerry said

Mouse Warrior came out

" I set two face down cards and end my turn. You're up, Master Yuya. " Jerry said

" Huh? That's it? " Sora wondered

" That was Jerry's deck, huh? Impressive. " Yusho said

" Let's see what Jerry's tactics skills looks like." Gong said

Back at the duel, It was Yuya's turn

" My move then! " he said

He draw a card from his deck

" Let show what is the power of Pendulum is looks like. " Yuya said

" Really? " Jerry asked

" Pendulum summoning? What's that? " Tom confused

" You will see what it's look like. " Sora said

Back at the duel, Yuya used his pendant to summoned a monster

" Jerry, this is the power of Pendulum. " Yuya said

And he stood up, raising his hands on both sides

" What he was doing? " Tom asked

" You will see. " Yusho said

And Yuya shouted

" Swinging Pendulum! Swing To The Force of Light and Glory! " he shouted

The Pendulum was swaying and two holes appears in

" I will bring forth! My ace monster of my deck. " Yuya said

" Ace monster? " Tom wondered

" I summoned you, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya shouted

Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon come out

" Way the go, Yuya! " Tate shouted in cheer

" That's so shivering than ever! " Frederick said

" That was his ace monster? " Tom asked

" Of course, that was Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, the most powerful in his deck. " Sora stated

" I see. " Tom muttered

Back at the duel, Jerry was impressed

" Wow! I can't believe it! You summoned your monster just like that. " Jerry said

"Of course it is. It's special ability that when there was a few monsters on the opponent's field. I can attack you directly." Yuya stated

" This is can't be good. " Tom said

" It was just a duel training, Tom. You don't need to be worried that much. Yuya had just tested Jerry's duel skills. " Gong said

" I see. " Tom muttered

" Now! Attack him directly! " Yuya shouted

Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon fires his attack at Jerry

Jerry Mouse - 4000 LP to 3000 LP

Yuya Sakaki - 4000 LP

" And don't forget, Odd Eyes monster effect that it will draw a card from your hand. " Yuya stated

Jerry draw a card from his hand " Actually it will be my pleasure. " he said

" What? " Yuya shocked

" I played Order Contract. When I have my life points goes down. I can summoned a powerful monster without a sacrifice. " Jerry stated

" Powerful Monster? " Gong wonders

" You will see it. " Tom said

" I bring forth my Mouse Warrior and my Mouse Beast to used in Pendulum summoning. " Jerry said

" Jerry can used Pendulum? But why? " Tom confused

Jerry steps in, raising his hands on both sides

" Bring Forth Pendulum! For The Light and Glory! " Jerry shouted

" I can't believe it. " Sora amazed

" I combined my both mouse monsters and I summoned my new ace monster!" Jerry shouted

He raised his hand

" I summoned Mouse Dragon " he shouted

Mouse Dragon comes out

"Wow! " Allie amazed

" Impressive! " Tate said

" Mouse Dragon! Do your thing" Jerry shouted

Mouse Dragon attacks Yuya directly

Jerry Mouse - 3000 LP

Yuya Sakaki - 4000 LP to 2900 LP

" And there is more, I summoned my face down, Blast Activation. When my opponent has powerful monster on the field. It will vanished away and return from your deck. " Jerry stated

Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon vanished away

" And when my opponent has 2900 LP to lower. It will gained some damage to your life points. " Jerry said

Blast Activation was fired at Yuya

Jerry Mouse - 3000 LP

Yuya Sakaki - 2900 LP to 0 LP

" Alright! Jerry wins! " Tom jumped in joy

" Wow! I can't believe it. " Gong amazed

" My! My! He lost this time. " Sora sighs

Yuya approached Jerry

" That was a great duel. You did well in our duel training. " Yuya said with a smile

" Thanks, Master Yuya. " Jerry said

They both shake hands. Tom and the others went to them

" Oh man, Yuya.You lost this time. " Tate said, in a sad face

" It was okay, it was just a duel training between me and Jerry. " Yuya cheered him up

" Where do you get like that, Jerry? " Sora asked

" It was a long explanation. " Jerry said

That when, Declan arrives in

" Very Impressive! Your skills are exactly look like Yuya. " he said

" Huh? Who is he? " Jerry asked

" This is Declan Akaba, the president of LDS school. The son of Leo Akaba." Yusho introduced him to Jerry

" I see " Tom muttered

" Why are you doing here? You supposed to inspecting here, right? " Yuya asked

" You are so arrogant as always, Yuya Sakaki. I'm came here to tell everyone something mysterious." Declan said

" Something mysterious? " Sora asked

" An unknown phenomenon that I saw around here in this city. " Declan said

" What kind of phenomenon was supposed to be? " Jerry asked

" I'm not really sure. But be careful, Jerry and Yuya. " Declan said

" What do you mean? " Yuya asked

" I think it was the connection with your summonings. Someone might after you that way. " Declan stated

" What do you mean by that, Declan? " Yusho asked

" Be aware. Both of you can use Pendulum but not always or else a chaos will ensues. " Declan said

" A chaos? " Tom wondered

Both Yuya and Jerry stared one another. On the other hand in the Fusion Dimension, a woman was stand up from the chair, called an unknown servant,who was looked like Jerry Mouse but he wears different uniform

" You had called me, Professor Woman. " he said

" The power of Pendulum go higher that I ever felt. I think I got a better job to do." she said

" What's is it? " he asked

" You gonna bring the owner of Pendulum summoning named Yuya Sakaki and the other one named Yuri who was escaped from Duel Academy. You must bring them to me. " the Professor Woman commanded

" It will be my pleasure. " he said and he bows

" Go and find them in the Pendulum Dimension, Joro. " The Professor Woman said

" Sure thing do. " Joro said and he laughed evilly

Joro leaves out of Duel Academy to searched for Yuya and Yuri. Back at the Pendulum Dimension, at the middle of the street, Yuri was walking, exhausted.

" Man.. I able to escape from Fusion Dimension. The Professor Woman will never find me so easily. " he thought

He continued walking but suddenly a portal was open. Yuri alert himself, summoned his duel disk

" Who's there? " Yuri shouted

A mouse came out from the portal, riding some sort of Duel Runner. Yuri began to wondered

" So.. this is the Pendulum Dimension?" the mouse wonders around

" Hold on... who are you anyway? Where do you came from? " Yuri asked

" And who are you? " the mouse asked him

" The name is Yuri, came from Fusion Dimension. " Yuri said

" Fusion Dimension, eh? That's was the place where my master was captured in by Duel Academy. " the mouse said

" Your master? Who are you exactly? " Yuri asked

He removed his Duel Helmet. The Mouse Rider was exactly looked like Jerry too but he wears a Duel Rider clothes, the same that his " Master " wears. He summoned his duel disk.

" The name is Juri. I came from Synchro Dimension. I came here to find my master Yugo, Can you tell me where I find the culprit who captured him? " Juri said

The two began to faced each other

To Be Continued... Chapter 3 - Jerry and Yuya Dimensional Counterparts


	3. Chapter 3

In the previous chapter, Juri (real name Jira) (the Synchro Dimensional Counterpart of Jerry Mouse) came into the Pendulum Dimension, to stop Yuri (the Fusion Counterpart of Yuya), who thought that he was the one who had captured his master Yugo (Yuya's Synchro Dimensional Counterpart) by the Duel Academy. They faced each other, activated their duel disks.

" Tell me where is my master was?" Jira yelled loudly

" I don't know anything, little mouse. I came here in Pendulum dimension in order to escaped myself from the Professor Woman. " Yuri said

" Professor Woman? What are you talking about? " Jira asked

But Yuri teleported away by using his Starve Venom Dragon's ability

" Damn you... " Jira said in anger

But he was vanished away

" Find! I will go after to that bastard. He will never run away just like that. " Jira said and he rode off with his Duel Rider, to go after Yuri

On the other hand, Joro (Jerry's Fusion Dimensional Counterpart) had arrived in Pendulum Dimension

" So...this is Pendulum dimension, huh? I think this is the place where Yuri was hidding and the Pendulum duelist Yuya Sakaki lived is? I will make sure that I will captured them so that the Professor Woman will be amazed. " he thought and he laughed in evil grin

Then, he teleport away. Meanwhile at Jerry's house, Yuya was sat at the sofa, clutching himself at the table while Jerry was watching him at the distance, worrying in face. Tom and Gong approached him

" Can you talked to him? He was so very upset that about what Declan said that you guys will be involved in a dangerous situation. " Tom asked

" Maybe you can understand him, Jerry. I know it was hard for you both that you two are something have a connection. " Gong said

" I know about it but... I'm not so sure about if I can do this or not. " Jerry said, nod his head

" A duelist should be with no fear to fight for the one you been trust the most. There is no way to step back away from the path you have been taking with. " Tom told him

" Tom got the point. You have to show how brave you are because you are a mouse duelist. " Gong said

Jerry gave a half hearted smile and he went to approached to Yuya.

" Master? " Jerry asked, slowly

But Yuya didn't say a word from his mouth

" I know you are scared but don't worry, I'm right here to take care of you and to protect you from those who can hurt you even the cost of my own life to take with. This is a responsibility of a duelist, I swear, Master Yuya. " Jerry told him

Then, Yuya was finally able to speak again to him

" Why you say such a thing like that? I'm afraid that you will might get hurt in the fight. I will never forgive myself. " Yuya asked

" Don't say like that, Master. I will do everything to protect the duel monsters even you. " Jerry said

" Jerry... " Yuya uttered

A moment, he began to cried in tears and he hugged him comfortably. Behind the wall, Tom and Gong were watching from behind a distance

" Those two are true friends. " Gong said

" Not just true friends, a true mastership. " Tom said

" mastership, you say? " Gong wondered

The next day at the outside of LDS school, Tom, Jerry, Yuya and the others were gathered around. A hour later, Declan along with his younger sister Riley and a young lady, who was much older than Yuya

" So.. what we brought here? " Sora asked

" I would like to introduced this young lady, her name was Merida Handler. She was came from XYZ dimension. She will be joining you in your quest to stop the Duel Academy from targeting the dimensional counterparts and turned the world into one again. " Declan said

Merida approached to Jerry

" It was the pleasure to meet you all, including you, Mr Jerry Mouse. " she greeted politely

" Thank you, but you have to call me Jerry instead. " Jerry said

" Oh yeah, Jerry. You are looked like my close friend Jumi. " Merida said

" Jumi? Who is he? " Jerry asked

" Jumi is a mouse duelist from Heartland City. My brother was his master in dueling. " Merida said

" brother? " Yuya asked, confusing

Merida turns to Yuya, surprised in shocked

" You look exactly like my brother. " Merida said

" What his name was? " Tom asked

" His name was Yuto. " Merida said

Yuya was shocked in surprised of what Merida said

" Is something wrong, Yuya? " Gong asked

" No way... Yuto was your brother..." Yuya said, muttering

" Yes, he was my younger brother. He has great potential and serious when it's comes to dueling however during the Academy Invasion, he was held captured by the forces. So that why me and Jumi escaped from Heartland to came here in other dimensions to seek help. " Merida said

" So... where is Jumi was? " Jerry asked

" I don't know either. When I got here, I didn't find him anywhere. So, I decided to joined in the Team Fighters so that I will stop the Duel Academy and rescued my brother. " Merida said

" Hold on.. who is the leader of Duel Academy? " Tom asked

Merida nodded her head and said in a muttered way " The Professor Woman... "

They were frozed in surprise

" Professor Woman... that person was so familiar... I think she was the former pupil of Prof Leo Akaba. " Sora said

" Yes, she was the former pupil of Prof Akaba. Her main goal was to combine all the dimension worlds into one world again. " Merida said

" into one world again? What do you mean? " Jerry asked, confusing

" She will bring it back by returning her son, Yuno Akara, the strongest duelist from the past. She wanted to captured every his dimensional counterparts so that he will returned back to his original self. " Merida said

" all of them? So Yuya is... " Tom said, muttered way

" He was among of them including my brother, Yuto. " Merida said

" So that I warned you two that you can't used your pendulum power too much because it will brought dangers approaching in. " Declan said

" So, I will joined with you to stop her before anything cost or else the dimensions will be falled into evil hands. " Merida said

" I will agree to joined with us, to across dimensions to stop her. " Jerry said

" Thanks, Jerry. " Merida said with a smile

That when, a light shone appears to them

" What was that? " Tom wondered

Then, a mouse appears in, wearing the same clothes as his master Yuto does and Merida was surprised

" Jumi... is that you?" Merida asked

" Merida! " Jumi shouted, rushed to her

The two shared a hug

" I never thought that I couldn't find you anywhere. " Merida said

" Me neither but I had never give up on find my master, Yuto. " Jumi said

" You are really quite a brave mouse. " Merida said

" So... this is the XYZ dimensional counterpart of Jerry? " Sora wondered

" Of course he is. " Riley said

" Oh, I would like to introduced some new allies, this is Jerry Mouse, a Pendulum mouse duelist and his master Yuya. There will be the ones who can joined in stopped Duel Academy. " Merida said, introduced themselves to him

" So, we meet in personal, huh? I never thought you got the same as mind. " Jerry said

" I will looked forward to work with you, Jerry. " Jumi said and the two shaked their hands

" So... shall we make a move then? " Gong asked

" We have to get to every dimension immediately. " Declan said in a rush

On the other hand at the streets of the city, Jira encountered Joro and they face to face each other

" I already found you, you bastard... " Jira said, madly in rage

" Hmph! Quite a nuisance, you had just came here to stop me? You will never do that. " Joro said

" Whatever! Just bring my master back! " Jira demanded, summoned his duel disk

Joro's face turned evilly " Well then... I will settled this for good. " and he summoned his duel disk

But suddenly, the ground was started to shaking

" What the? " Jira wondered

Back when, Jerry and the others felt the same shaking

" What was shaking is all about? " Tom asked in panicked

" It was begun... " Riley thought in mind

Yuya was began to deep scared in face, Jerry rushed to his side, watching as the skies were turned darker and his Pendulum pendant was glowing

Meanwhile in the XYZ dimension (Heartland City), At the outside of the streets, a young blue haired lady was watching at the distance, sensing the danger nearby. On Synchro dimension (New City), At the inside of a building, there was a red haired woman was watching at the skies turned darker, nodded in silence. On the other hand at the Fusion Dimension, in under the bridge, a young man wearing cloak, rode in a boat, saw the skies were turned darker surrounded in outside of Duel Academy premises and he felt a dangerous feeling nearby.

" It was finally here... " he thought

And he continued roding the boat. Back when, Yuri was began to unmovable and he realized that the Professor Woman did this.

At the inside of Duel Academy, Professor Woman was watching as the Power Activator was glowing more.

" At last... the time has come. " she said to herself and she laughed evilly

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 4 - Dimensions Aligned**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Dimensions Aligned

In the previous chapter, Yuri had encountered Jira (Jerry's Synchro Dimensional counterpart), asking him where his master Yugo was. At the same time, Joro went in Pendulum Dimension, to capture Yuya and Yuri. On the other hand, The characters meet up with Merida Handler, Yugo's foster sister who had came from XYZ dimension (Heartland City) for the very first time. Also, Merida was reunited with her friend Jumi and even that he met his dimensional counterpart for the very first encounter. Meanwhile, Jira encountered Joro on the road, demanding him where his master Yugo. But suddenly, a huge shaking occurs in the whole surrounding. Yuya was became terrified, and Jerry sensed the danger approaching in.

" This is bad. " Tom said in panicked

" Is there is a way to stop it? " Merida asked Declan

" I think it was the Professor Woman controls the entire four dimensions. She had planned something devious. " Declan said

Jumi turned to Jerry, was keeping over at Yuya, who was still scared in expression.

" Jerry "

" Yes, what is it, Jumi? "

" I guess your pendulum pendant was glowing more lighter than I expected with. Danger has approaching in. "

" You say so, Jumi. But... do you have any idea to do? "

" No, I think you will be the one to lead this situation. "

" What?! But.. Who will gonna protect my master? I can't leave here in this place that much. "

" I guess it was your responsibility as a duelist, to think a better plan and to protect the entire dimensional worlds. Just like my master Yuto told me that don't complain your personal intentions and face the true reality. "

" I see about that, Jumi. I understand of what you had just said. "

" Because we are dimensional counterparts duelists, to fight and stand up until the end. " Jumi said with a thumbs up with his finger

Jerry smile of what Jumi just said. Back when, Joro and Jira was still standing at the middle of the road was still shaking.

" I guess I had no time to play with you. I have some important things to do. " Joro said as he released his trump card

" What the?... Come ba-" Jira shouted, trying to stopped him

He vanished away

" Oh, darn it! He's escape again. Now, I had to crossed to every dimensions if I had a chance. "

So Jira went away, crossing from other dimensions to stop Joro from escaping. Meanwhile, Yuri was on the way into the street where the LDS was resided.

" This is it... I had finally made it. "

He walked across on the road, heavenly exhausted but he still continued go on walking. As he upon reached to the destination, suddenly someone knocked him down on the road. He tried to stand up but he had almost give up. That when, he was carried away by the Duel Academy forces and teleport him back to Fusion Dimension.

Back when, the shaking had stopped at the moment. Everyone were calmed down themselves. Yuya went to Jerry's side, calmed expression on his face.

" Are you alright, Jerry? "

" Yes, I'm fine. How about you? "

" Yes, now I feel calm and comfortable again. "

Jerry smile of what Yuya just said. That when, Merida approached to the two

" What is it, Merida? " Yuya asked

" I think you two are quite share your friendship in one another but I think there is something bad happens when you shared your pendulum powers in an unserious way. "

" Huh, what do you mean? " Jerry asked, confusing

" Why you know about the pendulum power, Merida? " Jumi asked

" Actually... all powers or every dimensions will be collide one another because there will be a new awakening return of the dark duelist who was responsible for destroying dimensional worlds and much for worst is, there will be a reunitement of each piece of dragons that the dark duelist possessed with. "

" each piece of dragons? Who them are? " Tom asked

" It was compromises of four pieces of dragons from each dimensions: Pendulum, Synchro, XYZ and Fusion. The dark duelist was extremely powerful however it was beaten by a ordinary duelist, whom revealed to be the relative of the Professor Woman. " Gong stated

" So that's mean... Jerry and Yuya's dragons will be... " Tom said in a uttered way

" The dragons will be enraged in one another. That's the proof why the Professor Woman wanted to get all the dimensional counterpart of her relative and includes Yuya. " Declan stated

" And to return back into one dimensional world once again. " Sora said

Jumi nodded his head, thought on his mind " That's the reason why my master Yuto has held been captured by the Duel Academy force. "

" So... Are you saying that we can't used Pendulum power overmuch because of what you had just said from before, Declan? " Jerry asked him

" Yes, Jerry. But not all the times you can used your power in every duels because it will cause pain in your entire body. Not only you can be affected by that phenomenon but also all dimensional counterparts. " Declan stated

" cause pain my body?... "

" Wait.. Do you think Jerry will get ill? That's impossible! " Yuya protested

" That's why I told you that don't used your pendulum power in every duels. Don't you realized if you get in trouble within and asked for help without him?! "

Yuya became emotional of what Declan said and he turned back, looked at Jerry who was standing, silent in a mood.

" pal? " Tom wondered

Yuya went to Jerry and he hold him with his hand.

" Master Yuya... "

He tapped his other hand on Jerry's head

" I know that you are a strong duelist, Jerry even though that if you getting scared or being emotional because of my own sake. I understand on how you feel with but don't give up and make other people smile once again with passion and fun. "

" Really, Master? "

" Of course because you're my mouse duelist pet that I ever had with. "

The two hugged each other. Tom and the others are began to happy in delight.

" What a touching friendship.. just like my master Yuto did. No matter what... I will bring him back as soon as we can. " Jumi said

" That's a spirit of a true duelist, who had never given up on every problems. " Merida said

" Yeah... " Jumi said in a uttered way

That when, another trembling shaking sound was heard.

" Oh, not this time. " Tom said

" I think the dimensions are aligned each other. " Declan thought

" aligned each other? " Tom wondered

" So... that's means... " Jumi thought

That when, Yuya was started to diminish away in front of everyone including Jerry.

" What the? "

" Master, what's happening to you? "

" I don't know. I think I was started to diminish myself away. "

" diminish away?! Don't tell me that... "

A shining light covered the entire place.

" Cover your eyes!! " Declan shouted

" What was that? " Tom wondered

" Is this a new phenomenon? " Sora thought

On the other hand in XYZ dimension (Heartland City), the people were began to panicked of what they had just saw. The blue haired young lady, was standing at the steps of an old building, feeled the unknown presence nearby. In Synchro dimension (New Domino City) at an garage shack, a green haired young lady feeled the danger nearby. Also in Fusion dimension, a black haired young man was watching as the whole dimension was started to trembling.

Back when, the light has disappeared away.

" Are you guys alright? " Declan asked

" Yes, we are fine. " Tom said

Jerry noticed that Yuya had went vanished away.

" Master Yuya!! Where are you?! "

Also, Merida noticed that Jumi had disappeared too.

" No way... Jumi was vanished too? But why? "

That when, Jerry kneel down on the ground, feel emotional and he shouted in anguish.

" **MASTER!!!!** "

And everyone looked at Jerry, silently in mood. Tom went to him.

" pal, I know that Yuya was vanished away. But don't worry, we are all here for you always. "

" But Tom... what had just happened to him? Why he had vanished away just like that? "

Declan stepped forward to Jerry

" I think Yuya was vanished because of the four dimensions are began to aligned each other due to the power that the Professor Woman had used to transport to other dimensions. "

" transport across from every dimensions? What do you mean? "

" In order to transport to other dimensions, Yuya and his dimensional counterparts used a time necklaces in order to protect and prevent from dangers and threats approached in. "

" Just like the pendulum pendant. " Tom said in a response

" So.. that's why Jumi had disappeared away too. " Merida thought

" Even Jumi was vanished too? No way.."

" So now what? The dimensions was in terrible state. " Riley asked his brother

" We can't let the Professor Woman to reunite the four dimensions into one again and we have to bring back Yuya back. " Declan told them

" But.. how we gonna travel to other dimension? " Jerry asked

" Through a time portal is the only way to travel to other dimensions. It will reached on its respective place depends on its time limit. " Declan stated

" Oh, I get it now. Now, only have to do is to bring Master Yuya back no matter what. " Jerry said with determination

" But.. you can't go there by yourself. " Declan said

" Why not? "

" You need to come with the team Lancers, in order for you to join them and fight enemies around. "

" I was among of team members, Jerry. " Gong said

" No way! It does? "

" The team Lancers was formed by myself in order to stopped from invading other dimensions so that why you will be the new in charge of the team. "

" Me? new in charge? But why? "

" Because of your determination to saved the entire world and fighting spirit and your strong friendship with Yuya. That's why I chose you to take his place as the in charge of the team as long Yuya was still teleport to other dimensions. Can you do that? "

" Well it was... "

" Just say yes, pal. We are coming with you. " Tom said, encouraging him

" Me too " Merida said

" Me neither. " Gong said

Jerry nodded his head, paused for a moment.

" So... do you agree to join the Lancers? " Declan asked

After that, Jerry raised up his head

" Yes, I will! "

And Tom and the others jumped in delight.

" Good, that's the spirit of a true duelist. " Declan said to him

Later then at the inside of LDS headquarters, the team Lancers comprises of each members: Jerry, Tom, Gong, Merida, Sora along with Sally Mikan, one of the top students of LDS and a half pendulum - half fusion duelist.

" So.. Are you ready to go? " Declan asked

" Of course I could be. " Jerry said

" This is gonna be more challenge fights that I expect with. " Sally said

" Come on, let's go!! " Tom said in a rush

The Lancers went to the time teleporter machine.

" Good luck, Jerry! " Declan yelled

" I will, sir Declan. " Jerry said

The machine teleport the team to other dimension.

" _Jerry... Yuya was counting on you... You can do it._ " Declan thought

 **Which dimension could be Jerry and the Team Lancers teleport to? Will they able to rescued Yuya? How about Jumi? Did he reached to Duel Academy to rescued his master Yuto? How about Jira? Will he able to reached Fusion dimension to stop Joro and rescued Yugo? Where is Yuya could be? Will he able to escape from the dimension where he was now? Who will gonna rescued him?**

 **The beginning of traveling dimensions has begun.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Chapter 5 - Synchro Dimension, New Domino City**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Synchro Dimension, New Domino City

In the previous chapter, Jerry and the others are sensing the danger approaching in. On the other hand, Jira confronted Joro at the street, trying to provoked him but he went vanished after the shaking. A while later, the trembling was started again and that when Yuya was vanished away in front of Jerry. After the trembling, Merida sensed that Jumi was gone away too. From then on, Jerry decided to joined in Team Lancers in order to crossed dimensions, to rescued Yuya.

The team are already acrossed to the Synchro Dimension also known as the New Domino City, the hometown of Jira (Jerry's dimensional counterpart) and his master Yugo (Yuya's dimensional counterpart).

 **This chapter will featured two major female characters from Yu Gi Oh 5Ds, who will be their alternate counterparts of their respective original characters.**

 **Hope You Enjoy It!**

Upon they arrived at New Domino City, they saw some people are riding in a motorcycle type runner on the road bridge.

" What are those motorcycle runners anyway? " Jerry asked

" Those are not ordinary motorcycles. " Gong said in response

" Then.. what are those things? " Tom asked

" These are Duel Runners. " Sally said

" Duel Runners? " Jerry asked, wondered

" Yes, Duel Runners are used for duelist riders. It was only appeared here in this dimension. " Merida stated

" So.. what kind of duel battle was use? " Jerry asked

" Speed Dueling. The most prominent kind of duel was used. Unlike ordinary duel, you can used Synchro summoning, the primary summoning here in this dimension. " Sora stated

" And... unless you have participated in a competition called the World Duel Cup. It was held twice a year. " Merida stated

" Wow! I never seen like kind of duel from before. " Tom said, amazed

" Maybe I should I try that. " Jerry said

" But... Jerry. It was too risky for you. " Gong told him

" Huh? What do you mean? I will gonna try it. " Jerry said

Another person went in, approaching to them, wearing green duel rider suit.

" Are you gonna do Speed Duel? " the person asked Jerry

" Yes and... who are you? " Jerry asked

" My name is Luna, it was pleasant to meet all of you. " the person introduced herself

" So.. are you one of the Speed Duelists? We been heard of it that the queen of all duel riders was the current champion. " Merida asked her

" Oh, you mean Miss Akiza Izinski, right? " Luna asked in response

" Who is Akiza anyway? " Tom asked

Another person went in, a tall woman wearing red suit and it's has a red helmet suit on her hand, holding it. The woman was more taller than Luna, approaching to them.

" Are these new visitors you are referred for? "

" Yes, Miss Akiza. The members of the team Lancers from Pendulum Dimension. " Luna said, introducing themselves to her

" So.. she is? " Tom asked in curious

" Yep, I'm the current champion and the queen of the duel rides, the name is Akiza Izinski. " the person introduced herself to them

Suddenly, Akiza looks at Jerry, became terrified in surprise.

" Are you a newbie? " she asked

" The name is Jerry Mouse, the student duelist of Yuya Sakaki. I'm the temporarily leader of the Team Lancers. " Jerry introduced himself to her

" Wait... Yuya Sakaki? You mean the duelist performer, right? " Akiza asked in shocking expression

" Hold on... Did you know about my master? Can you tell me where he was? " Jerry asked her

" Actually... I found an another guy who was similar to him a months ago. He was also a duel rider just like me and Luna. " Akiza

" another guy? " Tom asked in curiosity

" And who his name was? " Sally asked

" The name was Yugo. " Luna said in response

They were shocked in surprised when Luna said it, the name of Yuya's Synchro dimensional counterpart.

" That's guy... no way... he's one of the... " Jerry uttered, thinking on his mind

" So... where he's? " Sora asked

" But unfortunately, he was held captive by the Duel Academy forces a while ago. " Akiza stated

" By the Duel Academy?! " Gong asked, shocked in surprised

" Just like they captured my brother, Yuto. I never thought it will happened that way. " Merida said

" What had just happened here in Synchro Dimension anyway? " Jerry asked Akiza

Akiza deepened in sighed breathed in a slowly with a saddened expression on her face.

" But before that... you must come with us at my headquarters office. " Akiza said to them

They come along with Akiza and Luna to their headquarters main office. As they arrived in, they saw some of the artifacts from the past years of the Championship Cup including Akiza on it.

" Wow, lot of artifacts in here. " Tom said, amazed

" Those are the artifacts of the previous champions of the Championship Cup. It was placed every year in this office, the one should take over as the new champion of the Cup contest. " Akiza stated

" How many years do you became the champion? " Sally asked

" I became a champion rider 10 years ago. When I was little girl, I dreamed to become the duel rider champion just like the king of all duel rides. " Akiza stated

" I get it now. So... how do you know about the treachery of Duel Academy? Can you tell it to us why? " Jerry asked

They sat on a large sofa then Akiza looks at the large glass window, with a stunning expression on her face.

" It was happened... last month ago... before the upcoming Championship Cup... "

(Flashback)

" _In this city, the duelists were divided into two, those who have good fortune but the other side, on those who thinked nothing but riches and pride._ _They didn't understand each other despite their status of being a duelist But for me, I wanted to treat other people fairly. All the people who are supporting around me because I'm the champion and the two groups were in change amends with each other but when the Duel Academy arrives in.. things has been changed..._ "

(1 month ago)

The Duel Academy forces, led by the Obelisk Force, attacked the city. They turned the people into cards by using their respective duel disks. Other people are running away, terrified and scared in desperate. Meanwhile, Joro had encountered a duelist at the under of the old building, wearing a duel suit and he has the similarities as his Pendulum counterpart, Yuya. His name was Yugo.

" What are you doing here, freak? " he asked, summoned his duel disk

" I'm here to captured you, for the Professor Woman. " Joro said in response

" I'm not going with you anywhere! " Yugo shouted

" You say so... I will take you down first! " Joro said, summoned his duel disk and he said to him " I will beat you in a duel. "

" I never lose to a freak guy just like you. This one is for my city! " Yugo shouted

The duel between Joro and Yugo had been begun. However, Joro beat him easily with his Dark Starve Mouse Dragon (his primary ace monster). After the duel, Yugo was ended up unconscious on the floor.

" The Professor Woman will be thrilled to see you... " Joro said with an evil smile

That when, a helicopter of the Duel Academy had arrived in.

" Time to go, Joro! " one of the Obelisk Blue member told him

" Very well " Joro said, placed back his duel disk and he carry the unconscious Yugo to the helicopter, riding back to Duel Academy

As the helicopter leaves off Synchro Dimension, a mouse duelist rider have been arrived at the old building, looking for his master Yugo. However, he ended up founded his master's scarf on the floor. The mouse wear a similar clothes just like his master did. When he hold the scarf by his hand, he realized that his master was kidnapped by the Duel Academy forces.

" _How dare they kidnapped my master just like that?! They gonna pay for this!_ " the mouse said in anger

(2 days later)

The mouse duelist went to the headquarters office, to participate in the Duel Cup Competition. However, the guards didn't allowed him to entered without a duel license, that capable of entering in a public place.

" I wanted to participate in the competition! Just let me in! " the mouse shouted

" You can't! You can't entered without a duel license. Just go away! " the guard told him

" Come on, please... " the mouse pleaded

" I said go away! " the other guard told him, madly

That when, Akiza saw him at a distance and she approached him.

" _This is how I met the mouse duelist, named Jira._ " Akiza narrated

" Who's Jira? " Tom asked

(Back to flashback)

" Let the mouse be. Don't treat him so badly just like that. " Akiza told the guards

" I'm so sorry, Ma'am. " the other guard said

Akiza helped him to stand up.

" Thank you, Miss. " the mouse said

" The name is Akiza Izinski, the Queen of Duel Ride Game. It was pleasure to meet you. " she said, introduced herself to him

The mouse was shocked in surprised when he recognized the woman who had helped him, his favorite idol duelist.

" I can't believe it was you, Miss Akiza. My favorite idol duelist ever! I'll been watching all of your duels everyday and I wanted to participate in the Duel Cup Competition. " the mouse said

" You wanted to participate in the competition? But why? " Akiza asked

" Is because... I wanted to participate just for my master.. " the mouse said

" for your master, huh? Okay then, I will allowed to participate you in the competition. " Akiza told him

" Really?! " the mouse asked in delight

" Of course " Akiza said with a smile expression

" Oh, and I introduced myself, the name is Jira. It was pleasure to meet you, Miss Akiza. " the mouse said

" It was pleasure to meet you, Jira. " Akiza said and they shared hands

(Flashback Ends)

" _After the Duel Academy had threatened the Synchro Dimension, I went back to recovered of every duelists missing loved ones who had been kidnapped by the Duel Academy. Some of them are went missing so I decided to helped them despite the invasion war occurs in. When I met Jira, I finally realized that his master was actually Yugo, the fastest duel rider. He has the strongest desire to win in the competition in order to rescued his master from Duel Academy._ " Akiza narrated

" So that's how it's was happened... " Tom said

" What that Jira looks like? " Merida asked

" I think he was looked like you, Mr Jerry Mouse. " Luna said, showing a picture of Jira on it

" What?! No way... it couldn't be possibly that... " Jerry said in surprised, uttered

" I think he was your Synchro Counterpart of you, pal. " Tom said

" Just like Jumi does. " Merida said

" So.. where he is? " Jerry asked

" Unfortunately, he had left the city a week ago to searched the criminal who had kidnapped his master. He traveled now in Fusion Dimension. "Akiza said

" Even now, the Academy was still invading other dimensions too. But I will keep continued on helping others. " Luna stated

" That's the duelist spirit! " Sally said

" The Team Lancers will be here to helped to saved your city and the dimension world. " Jerry said to her

" Thank You, Jerry. It was a greatest honor to appreciate your offer. " Akiza said

" No problem at all, Miss Akiza. " Jerry said with a smiling expression

Then the team leaves the headquarters office. But before they leave, Akiza went out.

" And one more thing, Jerry. " Akiza shouted

" Yes? " Jerry asked

" Good luck in searching for your master Yuya. " Akiza told him

" I will! " Jerry yelled

As they went separately from them, they went acrossed to the time portal, teleport to other dimension, called Heartland City, the hometown of Merida, Jumi and her foster brother Yuto.

 **What adventures and dangers will await for them? What they will discovered next? Will they able to find the key in rescuing Yuya? The journey across dimensions continues.**

 **Find Out**

 **Chapter 6 - XYZ Dimension, Heartland City**

 **Look Forward To It!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - XYZ Dimension, Heartland City

In the previous chapter, Jerry along with the Team Lancers had arrived at Synchro Dimension, New Domino City in which they met some speed duelists namely Luna and the queen of duel rides, Akiza Izinski. She explained to them about the treachery attack of Duel Academy in the dimension past month ago and how she met Jira (Jerry's Synchro Dimensional Counterpart). Before they left, Akiza promised to Jerry that she will joined up in the Team Lancers along with Luna.

As now, they are arrived at Heartland City, the hometown of Jumi, Merida and her foster brother Yuto.

Will they able to searched the real truth?

Note: This is the appearance of Rio Kastle (alternate counterpart) (a character from Yu Gi Oh Zexal)

Find Out

The group was finally reached at XYZ Dimension, Heartland City. As they arrived in, they were surprised that the town was turned into ruins.

" What's happening here? Why the entire town was turned into ruins? " Jerry asked Merida

" Because the Duel Academy forces attacked the city past few months ago. " Merida said

" So very silent in here. " Sally thought

" They are so very cruel to destroyed a peaceful city just like these. " Tom said, in a madly expression

" By the way, where are the people hiding? " Jerry asked Merida

" Follow me " Merida said in response

So they followed Merida into the top of the cliff, in which some people rebuilt a new home to stay after the Duel Academy invade Heartland. Upon they arrived in, two friendly strangers arrived in, approaching to Merida.

" Hey, Merida! No time long see. " the female stranger greeted her

" Me too. I haven't been here for a long time since I came to Pendulum Dimension. " Merida said

" All the people here are so very quite lived in a safe purpose. After all, nothing else left to stand up against the Duel Academy forces. Even though Yuto was not here. " the male stranger stated

" Hold on.. did you know each other? " Tom asked

" Yes, it is. These are my friends Riki and Andy. " Merida introduced them to the group and said to the two " This is Jerry Mouse, the temporarily leader of Team Lancers and this is our group mates. "

" It was nice to meet you all. " Andy said, in a polite manner

" Nothing at all. Even so, Merida was very confident to helped others. " Jerry said

" Oh I see, by the way, come in. " Riki said

The two lead them to living room with a table on it then they sat together on the floor while Andy went to the kitchen to prepared dinner food for them and the others.

" So.. why do you came here in the city anyway? " Riki asked

" We need to asked you if you seen this person. " Jerry said, as he lend the picture of Yuya to her

" Who's this person? " Riki asked, wondered

Suddenly, another young lady arrived in, wearing blue color clothes, approached to them.

" That's Yuya Sakaki, the professional duelist, isn't that correct? " the young lady asked

" Hold on... who are you? " Gong asked

" This is one of my closest friends, Rio Kastle, one of the former champion of the Duel Tournament Match a year ago. " Merida stated

" Oh, it's was nice to meet you, Rio but how do you know about my master? Can you tell me where he is? " Jerry asked

" Hold on... you are his accomplice? " Rio asked

" Yep, actually I'm his student in training. " Jerry said

" I understand now. You looked exactly like your mother. " Rio said

" My mother? " Jerry asked, confusing

" Yes, Tena Mouse. She was a professional duelist performer just like you, Mr Jerry. " Andy said, placing the food on the table

" Tena Mouse?... I had been heard that name from before. " Sally said in realization

" You do? " Tom asked

" She was a duelist performer just like Yusho did. She was the former owner and principal in charge of You Show School. She was also the champion of the Duel Championship 10 years ago. " Sally stated

" But I don't understand.. I never thought that my mother had left me when I was little mice and I realized that my mother was a professional duelist performer just like my master Yuya. " Jerry said

" Actually, Tena had lived here for long years ago before the Duel Academy invasion. " Riki said to him

" She's teaching you guys? " Jerry asked in surprise

" amazing... " Gong said, amazed in expression

" Yeah, she teaches us the basics and the inner depth of dueling. She told us that we never gave up hope unless you had tried harder to succeed. " Rio stated

" But... during the Duel Academy invasion, she had left away the city. " Andy said

" Why not? " Jerry asked

" To avoid that she will might discovered by the Duel Academy forces so she escaped in order to prevent from danger. " Andy stated

" And she told to us before she left saying... " Riki said

(Flashed)

" _Do not lose hope in yourselves... keep on going to a new path..._ " she told them

(Flashed Ended)

" That's was her last lesson she told to us. " Riki said

" After she left the city, the Academy forces continued the invasion here in the city, led by their commander in charge, the assistant of Professor Akara. Somehow, some of our people are turned into cards by some students forces. We tried everything to helped them but we failed so we escaped in the town along with some few people who had survived, and so we built this place so that the Duel Academy forces might never reached it. Besides that, we are here on the top of the cliff. This is the only safest place to stay in. " Andy stated

" And top of that, my brother Yuto was captured by the Duel Academy forces so that why I came in Pendulum dimension and to joined in the Team Lancers in order to bring him back. " Merida said, with determination

" And we had Jerry Mouse by our side. He was so very strong and tough duelist, to fight against Duel Academy and the professor as well. " Tom said

" So that's means... my mother was acrossed in Fusion Dimension already. I hope she was alright in there... even my master Yuya too. " Jerry said in realization

" I think you look exactly like Jumi, Yuto's student in training. " Rio said

" Yeah, I had met him from before but since then, he went disappeared away before my eyes. I hope he was safe... " Jerry said

" Oh, I see. " Rio said, with saddened expression

" I guessed we had found the clue on where Yuya was. " Gong said

" Yep, you're right. We have to go immediately before anything bad happens." Tom said in a rush

And they stand up, to leave the room but Riki stops them.

" Wait! " Riki yelled

They stopped for a while and Jerry asked her " Yes, what is it, Riki? Is there is something else to say? "

She lended on her hands, a skating shoes

" Are you going to give this thing to me? " Jerry asked

" Of course, this skating shoes will helped in order to gained your walking skills, so that you will can able to reached to your mother and your master Yuya in there. " Riki stated, as she gives the shoes to Jerry

" Okay, thanks a lot. " Jerry said

" Your Welcome, just be careful in traveling to Fusion Dimension. The Duel Academy forces might caught you. " Andy told him

" I will be! " Jerry said

Rio told to Merida " Just be careful out there, my friend. I'll hope you will bring your foster brother Yuto back here. "

" I will. If you need some help, just contact us. " Merida said

" Okay, I understand. " Rio answered

And they leave the place. But before they left, Jerry asked something to them.

" May I asked you for a favor? " he asked

" Yes, what is it, Mr Jerry? " Rio asked

" If you want to formed team alliance against Duel Academy, just joined with in the team so that we can able to stop the conquest of the Professor Woman. That's the only one way to stop the conquering the entire dimensions. Can you do that? Let's stand up and fight together against evil and we will never lose hope in our ourselves. Are you three agree with me? " Jerry requested

The three whispered to each other for a moment and after a few minutes, Rio answered in response, " Yes, we agree to joined with you, Mr Jerry. We are appreciate by your request to join on your team. You looked exactly like Tena did. "

" I will. I'm looking forward to that. " Jerry said, with a smiling expression on his face

After that, the group waving goodbye at team, went to the portal, to acrossed to Fusion Dimension, the Duel Academy.

" I guess we are almost reached in there. " Sally said

" I can't wait to see your mother, pal. " Tom said, with excitement

" Of course " Jerry said and he thought on his mind " _Master Yuya... I'm coming there to saved you, just hang in there._ " and he hold his Pendulum Pendant necklace

And the portal continues on the way to Fusion Dimension.

While on the other hand, Yuya was woke up in Fusion Dimension after he vanished away because of the mysterious power a while ago.

" Where am I? " he thought

He stands up and he went out of the walls and that when he was surprised when he saw the island of Duel Academy.

" I'm here in Fusion Dimension?! But why? " he wondered in confusion

Then suddenly, a group of Juvenile Officers saw him from the distance.

" A escaping student from Duel Academy! " one of the members said, pointing to him

" Let's get him, boys! " the leader said

And they running after Yuya, who was runs quickly after them through road to road.

" _I never thought that I was already here in Fusion Dimension. They tried to captured me and to bring to the Professor Woman. I have to get out of this place immediately._ " he thought

He hides himself in the large walls and after that he went continued on running but he was founded by the Juvenile officers.

" Don't let him get away. " one of the members said

He continued running, to avoid from capturing. While they are chasing him, in under the bridge, a cloaked person was standing on the boat, holding a paddle, sensing a new endangerment, hearing Yuya's presence.

A hour later, Yuya was finally reached on the top of the bridge, with a door barrier on it, however it was locked up.

" Crap, it was locked up. "

He tried to opened it but the Juvenile officers stopped him behind.

" Just stopped struning around, young man. Just give up already to us. " one of the members said

" That's the rule of Duel Academy, to captured every unknown invaders who had entered and you will gonna surrender to us if we don't want you to get hurt. " the leader said

And Yuya was frightened of what they said.

" If you beat us in a duel.. " the leader said, with a wicked expression and they set their duel disks

" Well, I have no other choice but to fight yo-" Yuya said, releasing his Duel Disk

But suddenly, he heard a mysterious voice from a far away distance, shouting " Stop it right there! "

Then, Yuya was stunned by the mysterious voice.

" What was that? " one of the members wondered

A moment, the cloaked person jumped in quickly, to Yuya's side.

" If you want a duel, then let me to defeat you. " the cloaked person said

The person released out his cloaked robe, revealing his physical appearance, his face and his clothes style. He weared a different Duel Academy uniform and it has a duel disk on his arm.

"Who are you anyway? " Yuya asked, wondering

" Don't need to be worried, just leave everything to me. Stay back and watch. " the person told him

The leader was surprised and said, " I know this person... he was came from Duel Academy... "

" Stay cautious. I think this guy was dangerous. " one of the members said

" Let's defeat him down immediately. " one of the members said

" If you say so, then bring it! " the person said, setting his duel disk

" _Who is this person? He was so very determined in facing them. I wondered why..._ " Yuya thought on his mind

" Let's Duel! " all duelists yelled together

 **Who is was this mysterious duelist? Why he was helping in rescuing Yuya? Is he's an ally or an enemy from Duel Academy? Will he can able to defeat the officers from capturing Yuya?**

 **On the other hand, Jerry and the group were on the way to Fusion Dimension, to searched for Tena, Jerry's mother and even Yuya. Will they able to reached on time?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 7 - The Boy With Elemental Heroes**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The Boy With Elemental Heroes

In the previous chapter, Jerry along with the team Lancers were arrived at Heartland City (the XYZ Dimension). They met Merida's friends Riki and Andy and the former champion of Duel Tournament named Rio Kastle , who tells them about the terrible incident that the Duel Academy attacked the city. It was revealed that Tena was the lost mother of Jerry and they explained that she teached of passions and fun of a duelist before she left before the invasion and Jerry learned that she was stayed in Fusion Dimension. Before they could leave, Jerry persuaded the three to joined in the quest in stopping the professor woman's goals and they are agree with him, told them to good luck. The team were on the way to Fusion Dimension.

While on the other hand, Yuya was surprised that he was transported in Fusion Dimension. However, he was been chased by the Juvenile officers, thought him that he was an escaped student from Duel Academy. No able to get out, he has no other choice but to fight them until suddenly a person weared a cloak, intervenes them, saying that he will be the one to handled them, making Yuya wondered.

Who is the mysterious duelist who had rescued Yuya? Is he is an ally or an enemy?

Find Out

Note:

This chapter revealed the credited appearance introducing the two primary characters (in which they revealed as their alternate characters) from other Yu Gi Oh series, Yu Gi Oh GX (Generation Next): Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki in Japanese) (the main protagonist from the original GX series) and Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume in Japanese)

The duel between the mysterious duelist and the three Juvenile officers has begun while Yuya was watching behind.

" I'll draw first! "

He drew a card from his deck.

" I summoned Elemental Hero Wingman in Attack Mode. "

His monster was summoned in his field.

" I laid one face down card and I end my turn. "

He placed a card face down on his field.

" Show what you got. "

The first Juvenile officer make his first move.

" I'll draw! "

He draw a card from his deck

" I summoned Wolf Beast in Attack Mode position! "

His monster was summoned.

" And I activate this spell card, Imitate Removal! When this card is played, my monster will reached by the same attack points of its own. "

Wolf Beast - 2000 ATK to 4000 ATK

" He raised it from the very start?..." Yuya wondered

The second Juvenile officer makes his next move.

" I'll draw! "

He draw a card from his deck

" I summoned Wolf Beast in Attack Mode position! "

His monster was summoned.

" And I played this spell card, Imitate Removal! When this card on play, my monster will reached by the same attack points of its own. "

Wolf Beast - 4000 ATK to 8000 ATK

" Just like from the first one... " Yuya thought

The third Juvenile officer make his next move.

" I'll draw! "

He draw a card from his deck.

" I summoned Wolf Beast in Attack Position! "

His monster was summoned.

" Then, I played this spell card, Imitate Removal! When this card is played, I raised my monster's attack points by the same number. "

Wolf Beast - 9000 ATK to 180000 ATK

" You won't ever underestimate us, boy. " the first officer said, mockingly

" This is the power of Duel Academy. " the second officer said

" Surrender yourself to us right now. " the third officer said, in demand

" Surrender? " the duelist stunned and he said " That's won't worked out on me then. "

" What? " the first officer wondered in shocked

" I'll draw! " the duelist shouted

He draw a card from his deck

" I played this field spell card, Fusion Gate! "

The spell card came out of his field.

" No way... he can used Fusion? But why? Just like Yuri did... But how? " Yuya wondered

" This card that can able to fused any two or more monsters on the field without Polymerization card or any Fusion cards. And so, I fusioned Elemental Hero Wingman along with Elemental Thunder Giant in ordered to Fusion Summoned! "

The two monsters combined.

" I'll bring forth, my strongest Elemental Hero, Elemental Hero Thunder Bird Raider! "

His monster was summoned on his face.

Elemental Hero Thunder Bird Raider - 2400 ATK and 2000 DSFE

" I had never seen a strongest Fusion monster from before. This guy was so tough... I wondered who he really is... " Yuya thought on his mind

" Eh? A fusion monster with 2400 attack points? Are you sure that it will worked against us? " the first officer asked

" It will never destroyed our monster that has higher than yours. " the second officer said

" It was completely useless. You will never defeat us. " the third officer said

" Oh, it's that so? " the duelist asked

" Huh? " Yuya stunned

" I'll activate my Raider's special ability! When my Elemental Hero Thunder Bird Raider was summoned on the field, I can destroyed one or more monsters on the opponent's fields with attack points of 4000 to higher! " the duelist stated

" No way! " the third officer said in shocked

" It can destroyed all monsters in every fields? " the second officer wondered in surprise

" So it's means... " the first officer stunned

" Go, Elemental Hero Thunder Bird Raider, used your Thunder Blazing Strike Attack! "

His monster fired his attack on the opponent's field, destroyed every monsters on the entire fields.

Officer A - 4000 LP to 2000 LP

Officer B - 4000 LP to 2000 LP

Officer C - 4000 LP to 2000 LP

" And after that, when all of yours monsters are gone in the field. I can used my monster to attacked you again! Do your thing, Elemental Hero Thunder Bird Raider! " the duelist yelled

Then, the monster fired his final attack at the three officers. All of them went down to zero life points.

" Amazing.. I had never seen that trick from before. " Yuya thought, amazed

And the duelist turned to him, asked " Are you alright? "

" Yes, I'm okay. " Yuya answered in response

" Followed me then. " he told him

So, the duelist lead Yuya to the boat.

" By the way... thanks for rescuing back then... I don't of what should I do that those officers might caught me. " Yuya said

" No need to thank me, I was always to helped other people who had escaped from Duel Academy. " the duelist stated

" Oh, you think so. I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Yuya Sakaki, a duelist performer and yours, Mister? "

" The name is Jaden. Jaden Yuki. It was a pleasure to meet you, Yuya. "

After introducing themselves with each other, Jaden rode Yuya on the boat, going to a strange place in the top of the mountains.

" So.. may I asked you for something, Mr Jaden. "

" Yes, what is it, Yuya? "

" Are you really came from Duel Academy? I thought that all duelists in this dimension are so terrifying and cruel but not you are not like the rest of them. "

" Yeah, I came from Duel Academy before. I had escaped from the place one year ago. "

" Why not? "

" Because of the invasion in every dimensions, the Professor Woman planned to combined the four dimensions in to one in order to gained peace. I thought it was just a simple war and I wanted to joined in the forces. However, I learned from a friend who had experienced it. So, me and my friend had escaped from Duel Academy. But then, we been stranded by some group of Juvenile officers. My friend tried to provoke it, he was turned into a card. I was very defenseless until then, someone rescued me, a mysterious duelist who was named Tena Mouse. "

" Tena Mouse? Who is she? "

" Yeah, she was a professional duelist. She tells me everything about the passion and inner depth of dueling. So, she and I build a school called You Show Private School, for those duelists who had escaped from Duel Academy just like me. "

And so, Jaden lead Yuya into the school's main headquarters.

" It was quite so huge unlike in Pendulum dimension. " Yuya said, amazed of the view

" Here we go, the main office. " Jaden said and he opened the door

And Yuya went in and he was surprised of what he saw.

" No way... she's looks like... "

Tena turned back her chair and she greeted him with a smiling expression " Nice to meet you, Yuya Sakaki, the son of the professional duelist friend of mine, Yusho Sakaki. "

" Uhhh... Yes. But... hold on, you looked like Jerry, my student. "

" Wait.. did you know my son, Jerry? "

" Your son? "

" Yes, Jerry was my only child. I had left him when he was little mice. I was traveling across in every dimensions in order to seek the Professor Woman. She and I were both the second creators of Duel System just like Akaba and your father. "

" But how did you ended up here? "

" Because of her plan to combined all four dimensions into one world, I leave Heartland City at the time after I teached every duelists for long years. So, I ended up in Fusion Dimension, in order to stop her however when I first found Jaden along the way. Me and him were created this school just like in Pendulum Dimension. "

" I never thought Jerry never tells me from before that he had a parent. "

" I don't want to let my son upset because of the happenings from the past. If I only I could faced him.. "

Yuya tapped his hand on her shoulder, said with determination " Don't give up, Tena. I knew that you and Jerry will be reunited again someday. He had never lose hope despite he was already a strong duelist, just like you. "

" Thanks, Yuya. " she said with a smile

" Not at all and besides that I'm his master. I should always there to support him even though we are different. "

" You think so... hold on, why did you came here in Fusion Dimension all by yourself? Why you are not with my son? "

" Actually... I went separated from him because of the unknown light. "

" unknown light? "

" Yes, so that's why I got here. I was been cornered by some mysterious officers until Mr Jaden rescued me. "

" I see about that. Everything going to be more dangerous than we expected."

" more dangerous? What do you mean by that, Tena? "

Meanwhile in Duel Academy, the Professor Woman was satted on her position chair and that when another person approached to her.

" Do you called me out, Professor Akara? "

" Since the three dimensional counterparts that I already have in our possession, I wanted you to captured the last one. "

" the last one, Ma'am? "

" Yes, the one with the Pendulum power. I heard that he was here in this dimension. So, I want you to go in every hideouts and bring him alive. If someone gets in at the way, eliminate them. "

" Yes, Ma'am. I will obeyed you. "

" And one more thing, you need to stop that mouse duelist and the team Lancers from entering in this dimension, do you understand? "

" I will, Ma'am. "

And the person left the room. The person was revealed to be Chazz Princeton, the commander in charge in invading dimensions and well known top student of Duel Academy. As he went out, he ordered the forces to go every places in the city in order to searched for Yuya.

On the other hand, Jerry and the team Lancers were on the way to Fusion Dimension, in order to rescued Yuya and reunited with his mother, Tena and to stopped the tyranny of the Professor Woman as well.

 **The mission continues...**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 8 - War Conflict (Part 1)**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - War Conflict (First Part)

In the previous chapter, Yuya Sakaki was ended up in Fusion Dimension but a sudden, he was chased by the Juvenile Officers. No way to get out, the officers tried to pursued him until suddenly a mysterious young man appeared in, intervene them, making Yuya was surprised. That moment, the duel between the mysterious duelist and the officers was occurred. In the end, the mysterious duelist defeated them, and that when Yuya was surprised that he was also a Fusion duelist, just like his dimensional counterpart, Yuri. The mysterious duelist introduced himself as Jaden Yuki, a former student from Duel Academy. He leads Yuya to the You Show Duel School, in which he met the mother of Jerry, Tena. On the other hand, the Professor Woman ordered someone to find Yuya and eliminate Jerry and the team Lancers, in which no other than the commander in charge and the top duelist of Duel Academy, Chazz Princeton.

Will Jerry and the others can make it on time to Fusion Dimension?

Find Out

(Flashback)

(In the Original Dimension)

(20, 000 years ago)

In the corner of the road, the Professor Woman's oldest son, named Yuno Akara, faced the powerful and terrifying duelist, called himself, the Dark Mouse Duelist while his mother along with her staff assistant were watching from the distance.

" Don't ever underestimate me, human! Because soon... the entire world will be mine. " the Dark Mouse Duelist said, with an evil burst of laughter

" I won't let an evil duelist just like you will never rule the entire world! I will protect on those who are around me! " Yuno yelled

" It will never let it happened! " the Dark Mouse Duelist shouted and he commanded his ace monster, the Dark Supreme Mouse Dragon " Finished him with your ultimate fire blast!! "

The Dark Supreme Mouse Dragon fires his attack at Yuno.

" Watch out, son! " Reika shouted

That moment, Yuno activate his special trump card, Power Elimination, the card that it was made by his mother.

" I activate my trump card, Power Elimination!! "

The Dark Mouse Duelist was surprised in shocked when he saw the card.

" No way! It can't be!!! " he shouted in surprised

" This card is activated when the opponent's monster tried to attack my own monster on my field. It will negated any monster's special abilities. " Yuno said

" Impossible!! " the Dark Mouse Duelist shouted

Dark Supreme Mouse Dragon had disappeared away on the field.

" Now, I will used my Ultimate Pendulum Dragon to attack you directly!! Super Flare Blast!!! " he shouted

Ultimate Pendulum Dragon fires his attack at the Dark Mouse Duelist, making his life points goes down to zero.

" It can't be!! I won't lose to a human being!!! " he shouted

Then, he was completely vanished away along with his ace monster, Dark Supreme Mouse Dragon, split into four pieces. And also, Yuno's pendant necklace was shattered into four pieces and his body was about to vanished away. Reika, was in agonize, run to him.

" Son! Don't ever do this! " she shouted

Yuno, turned to his mother, said with a tearful expression " Mom, don't ever worried about me however... I promise that I'll protect this world... from the great darkness... by shining the power of light..."

And he vanished away in front of her, making her to cried.

And that's the Original Dimension was split into four dimensions, Standard Dimension (Pendulum), XYZ Dimension (Heartland City), Fusion Dimension (Duel Academy) and Synchro Dimension (New Domino City). Across the years, Reika along with Tena, Jerry's mother, created the Duel Activation System. As the four dimensions has been improved, the shattered pieces of Dark Mouse Duelist was reincarnated into four mouses, Jerry Mouse (Standard), Jira (Synchro), Joro (Fusion) and Jumi (XYZ), who will be the granter and bearer of the ace dragons while it was happened the same to Yuno Akara, reincarnated into four boys, Yuya Sakaki (Standard), Yugo (Synchro), Yuri (Fusion) and Yuto (XYZ), who will be the bearers of the light pendant and the masters of each mouses. And that's how the Professor Reika wanted to claimed them, in order to revived her dead son and she believes that the darkness will arise again according to the prophecy, as each mouses met each other, face to face, in an ultimate battle fight.

(Flashback Ends)

(Present Century)

(In Fusion Dimension)

(You Show Duel School)

Yuya, sat on a chair, holding a photo album of his family including Jerry and his friends.

" _I miss you everyone..._ " he thought, with a tear fell from his eye

That moment, Jaden approached to him.

" Is something wrong, Yuya? Why are you crying? "

He wiped his tears with his hand, said in response " It was nothing, Mr Jaden. "

He looked at the pictures of his family, friends and even Jerry as well.

" Is that your pet? "

" Of course, Jerry was my first animal pet that I ever got with. He was a Pendulum duelist just like me. He was very supportive, strong, brave, kind and top of that, he has never gave up on someone on those who are around him. "

Unbeknownst to him, Tena heard the conversation behind the door.

" You are so lucky that you have a great pet just like him. "

" It was nothing at all, Mr Jaden. It was not very easy for me to gained friendship since the first time that I met him when he had transferred to my school. "

He hold the picture of between him and Jerry, through his hand.

" Jerry was a special gift to me, even though he was just a brown mouse. He could understand everything in the real life world, living with human beings just like me. That's the reason why I wanted to become his master in dueling. " with a smiling expression on his face, making Jaden surprise in realization

Tena, was touched of what Yuya said, that her son was so very special to him, a professional duelist performer and she realized that he have cared for him then she left away, going back to her room.

On the other hand, Jerry and the others were finally made to the Fusion Dimension.

" So... this is Fusion Dimension? " Tom asked

" This is the place where the Duel Academy island was placed. " Gong said, as he pointed the island through his finger

" Well, what are we waiting for? We need to find my master and my mom as well. " Jerry said in a rush, runned quickly

" Hey! Wait for me, pal! " Tom said, runned quickly, followed him

" They are such a little kids. " Sally said, with a sigh

They walked through the crossward road, that lead to the You Show Duel School but suddenly, they saw some of Obelisk Blue forces along with Chazz, searching around.

" Duel Academy forces... we need to hide!! " Merida told them

They hide together in a bigger wall and they slipped slowly.

" What these people doing? " Tom asked, in a low tone voice manner

" I think they searched for something. They tried to turned other innocent people into cards. " Merida stated

" It does?! " Tom asked in surprise, in a low tone voice manner

" I thinked they had searched for my master. They tried to captured him even mom too. We need to get farther from them. " Jerry said

" But how? " Sally asked

" I got an idea. " Jerry said in response

Jerry, looked around to searched for a shortcut path. After a minute later, he found a rocky staircase at the distance, in which it was lead to You Show Duel School.

" Come on, guys! " Jerry told them, in a low tone voice manner

And they walked slowly, without the Academy forces noticed them and they run slowly in to the rocky staircase.

" Man... We made it. " Gong said, with a relief

" Those Academy forces will never noticed us if we passed through here. " Tom said

" Let's go! " Jerry said, in a hurry

And they are all followed him.

" Um, Commander Princeton. Do you think that the Team Lancers will showed up? " a member asked

" Of course they will showed up here. I will make sure that they will never passed through this place. " Chazz said in response

" And how about the search for that mysterious boy named Yuya Sakaki? Will you leave it to the other forces? " another member asked

" I can't waste any more time for those other forces to searched for that person. We need to make sure that we will catch him and to bring him to the Professor. " Chazz said

And they went on walking. As they passed across the bridge in which Jaden dueled the Juvenile officers, the officers approached to him.

" Commander Princeton! " one of the officers shouted, approached to him

" Why are you three are all in a mess? " Chazz asked

" We are trying to catch the boy with the green hair but a sudden, a mysterious young man arrived in, and he defeated us in a duel match. " the officer leader answered

" What? Who is that young man you have been encountered? " Chazz asked in surprise

" I think that young man was a... former student of Duel Academy... you know... the well popular student... who was became the first top honor student... in which you are the second place. " the officer leader answered in response

And that very moment, Chazz was shocked in realize that the young man that they said, the one and only Jaden Yuki, his former arch rival.

He gripped his both hands, with anger on his face " Jaden... I never thought that he was escaped from Duel Academy. He was getting in my way again! I won't lose to a top popular duelist just like him! "

" Commander Princeton, what's now? " a member asked

He walked, and he told them " We have to go!! "

" To where? " another member asked, in curiosity

" Just follow me!! " Chazz shouted, with an impatient expression

And the Obelisk Blue force members followed him.

" _Jaden Yuki... I will defeated you no matter what... in order to gained back my reputation again. I won't lose to you..._ " he thought, with an anger expression on his face

They went continued walking, finding the exact location of You Show Duel School.

On the other hand, Jerry and the others were in the way to the You Show Duel School however someone had cornered them. It was actually his Fusion dimensional counterpart, Joro, standing behind the wall. Tom and the others were shocked in surprise.

" No way! You got to be kidding me! " Tom said in surprise

" That is one of Jerry's dimensional counterpart? " Gong wondered

" So... what we got here? I didn't expect that you will came all this way. " Joro said, with evil amusement

" Why you?... Let us passed inside! " Jerry demanded

" Are you referring to your master, Yuya Sakaki? " Joro asked, corrected

Jerry was shocked when he mentioned his master then he said " No way... you know about my master? But how? "

" Is because the commander in charge along with the Obelisk forces are started to searched for him, ordered by the Professor Woman. " Joro answered

" Does he referred to Reika Akara? " Merida asked

" Might possibility is " Sally said

Joro, summoned his duel disk, said to him " If you wanted to see your dearest master, you have to passed on me first. Let's see how strong duelist you are. "

Jerry, stepped forward in, summoned his duel disk, with a serious manner " I'll accept your challenge. I will make sure that I'll win this just for my master! "

And the two mouses facing with each other, with different facial expressions while Tom and the team Lancers watching from behind.

" Will it will alright for him to defeat his own dimensional counterpart? " Tom asked Gong

" I'm not so sure but I'm really sure that Jerry will can able to stop him. " Gong said in response

" I guessed you are right. " Tom said, turned back to him, watching them at the distance

Meanwhile at You Show Duel School, some of the students members approached to Tena at the office room.

" Teacher Tena! We're in trouble! " one of the students said in panicked

" trouble of what? " Tena asked

" The Duel Academy forces were on the way here. We need to do something! " one of the students said

Tena, was shocked in surprised, thought in a madly manner " No way... I never expected that they will came here. How dare they... "

Jaden and Yuya went in, approached to her.

" What is going on, Tena? " Yuya asked

Then, Tena turned to Jaden, told him " Just bring Yuya to a safe place to hide. "

" What? But Tena... it was too risky out there. " Jaden protested

" Wait... are you saying that the Duel Academy forces are going to attacked the school? " Yuya asked in curiosity

" Exactly it is. You guys must go while I will handle them. " Tena told them

" You will handled all by yourself?! But they are too many of them, you can't handled it on your own. Let me to helped you to do this. " Jaden said to her, insisted

" Don't need to be worried about me. I'll be fine. Just bring Yuya out of here and find my son immediately. " Tena told him

" Tena! You can't! If Jerry will see you that you are fighting them alone, he will be in terrible despair. " Yuya protested

Then, she turned to him, said " A true duelist should faced the consequences and hardest trials to face with even my own life that I spared with. "

" Tena... " Yuya uttered

" Get out of here, now! " Tena told them

" We can't leave without you, Tena! " Yuya shouted

" Just go!! " Tena told them, in a loud voice

Suddenly, the door banged down. Chazz and the Obelisk Blue forces went in.

" Well, Well. It was the owner of this school, Tena Mouse. I never thought that you are preferred to stayed here rathered than running away from here. Quite pathetic." Chazz said, with amusement

Jaden, was shocked when he saw him, said " No way... it can't be... "

" Do you know that guy, Mr Jaden? " Yuya asked

" It was the commander in charge and the second top student in the entire Duel Academy and he was also my greatest arch rival... Chazz Princeton. " Jaden said

" No time long see, my arch enemy, Jaden Yuki. I never realized that you have been escaped from the school and you are cooperating with this duelist. You haven't been changed a lot since I met you at the school from before. " Chazz said, with amusing manner

" What do you want here anyway, Chazz? Why are you still served the Professor Woman even though that she will do a terrible bad thing to bring destruction and darkness in the entire world? Are you insane of yourself? " Jaden asked, in an anger manner

Chazz, was laughed of what he said, and he said in a mocking way " There is no way to stop the goal of the Professor Woman as long I have that guy with the green hair, the Pendulum duelist. "

Yuya was shocked when he heard of what he said.

" I will challenge you in a duel, in order to gained back my reputation from you! I deserved to win always. " Chazz shouted, summoned his duel disk

" Dueling is not all about winning. It was all about the passion and the inner smile in yourself. It was not a tool for darkness and destruction. " Jaden said to him

" Ha? Dueling was just a tool to me, that's all. All I need to take that Pendulum duelist, in order to achieve her ultimate goal. " Chazz said, with an amusement

Jaden, tried to stepped in, but Tena provoked him.

" Why not, Tena? I'll dueled him. " he asked

" Because I know that you and Commander Princeton became terrible arch rivals with each other from the past. If you wanted to continued your mission as the co owner of this school, you have to do the right thing, for the sake of everyone else, including Yuya as well. You see, he needs my son so much. I understand of what you feel in yourself. A true duelist should protect in one another. That's is your main role as a duelist. " Tena told them

Jaden, was stunned of what she said and he said, with determination " Tena, I'll promise to you that I will protect Yuya at all cost. "

" Good, now get of here! " Tena told them

Then, Jaden and Yuya went out of the room, leaving Tena behind, facing with Chazz Princeton.

On the other hand, Jira was made on the way to the Duel Academy island however he was been cornered by Jumi, who was also to searched for his master, Yuto.

In inside the room, Reika was watching at the capsule cell in which the three dimensional counterparts of Yuya was placed in. It was started to activated.

" _It was finally comes..._ "

That moment, she felt a strange darkness occurred from the outside of the island.

" _That's strange presence... it couldn't be that..._ "

 **Now that all of the characters were on the Fusion Dimension, the war conflict has been begun also. Jerry had faced his Fusion Dimensional Counterpart, Joro while his mother Tena, facing the commander in charge, Chazz Princeton, Jaden's arch rival. While on the other hand, Jumi and Jira went together in the island, in order to rescued their masters in dueling: Yugo and Yuto. Also, Yuya along with Jaden, were escaped away, to searched for Jerry and his allies.**

 **Reika, sensed a strange dark presence that she had felt from before, just like in the past.**

 **Will Jerry and Yuya will be reunited again with each other?**

 **The war battle continues in.**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 9 - War Conflict (Second Part)**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - War Conflict (Part 2)

In the previous chapter, Jerry and the team Lancers were finally reached Fusion Dimension, in which his mouse mother Tena and his master Yuya was resided at. On the other side, the commander in charge of Duel Academy, named Chazz Princeton, had learned that his arch rival Jaden Yuki, was resided at You Show Private School, in which it was created by Tena. While they are on the way to the hidden hideout, Jerry was been cornered by Joro, his Fusion Dimensional Counterpart, challenged him if he wanted to see Yuya once again. On the other hand, Tena was been also cornered by Chazz and the Obelisk Blue forces, was demand Jaden to duel him but Tena insisted to him that he should take Yuya to a safe place and to find Jerry, despite Yuya's protests. And so, she faced against him. And that's how the war conflict arises.

Will Jerry can able to reunited with Yuya?

Find Out

In inside of Duel Academy, Reika was standing, facing the window, watching as she felt the strange presence outside of the island and then she hold the picture of her son, Yuno.

She raised her head, thought in mind " _I think it will would happened again just like in the past. The darkness has began to arise in again.. as they are met with each other._ "

But her thinking moment was interrupted when a guard of Duel Academy came in, said to her " Professor! Someone has entered in the 3rd floor of the tower. "

" Say what?! Someone is entering the tower?! Who will might be? " Reika asked in surprise, turned to the guard

" I thinked it was the mouse duelist from Synchro Dimension, Professor. " the guard replied

" I see. Bring some of our guards and you will make sure that he will never reached to the top floor of the tower. " Reika ordered him

" Yes, Professor. " the guard replied and he left the room

When the guard had left out, Reika walked away, went to the top floor of the Duel Academy tower. She entered in a mysterious room in which she had the three dimensional counterparts and their respective masters in dueling: Yuto, Yugo and Yuri. The three have been kept in a capsule sized coffins. She looked at each of them.

And she thought in mind " _I need the last one in order to complete for the ultimate resurrection of my first son, Yuno. I will able to make sure that those mouse duelists will never be reached here. And to complete my ultimate goal, to combined the four worlds into one again... just like in the past._ " and after that she left the room, locked it up through machine locker then she walked away.

Meanwhile at the 3rd floor of Duel Academy tower, Jira had accidentally met Jumi on the stairway lane. They were surprised when they seen with each other face to face.

" Wait... are you... "

" Hold up, are you... why are you doing here? "

" It was very obvious, I will gonna rescued my master from the Professor Woman at the top of the tower. "

" It was?! " with a stunning expression on his face then went on saying " Yeah... me neither too. I never thought we are doing the same things, aren't you? "

" Yeah... after all, our mouse dragons had sensed it that our masters was in trap. We can't let the Professor Woman to touched them. "

" You say so, Jumi. Shall we get going then? "

" Sure thing "

And the two mouses were continued running on the way to the top floor, but however they were been cornered by the Duel Academy guards, holding their respective duel disks, blocking the entire stairway that it will lead to the other floor of the tower.

" We can't allowed you to entered in the top floor of the tower, by the order of the Professor Woman. " the leader of the guard said to them

Jira, turned to Jumi, asked " So, what now? "

" We can't hold them back! " Jumi said in response

" You say so, let's defeat them by our own dueling skills. " Jira said

Then the two mouses activated their duel disks and they are ready to faced the Duel Academy guards.

Back when, Yuya and Jaden were still running quickly, to searched for Jerry and the others. But unbeknownst to them, someone was watching from farther distance, spying on them, using a telescope. The mysterious person was standing at the top of the ship dock.

" _Finally.. I had found him.. the duelist who beared the power of Pendulum. I will make sure that I will captured him, to bring to the the professor._ " with an evil grin on her face

After that, she ordered her servants to move the ship, to find and to captured Yuya.

Back when, the two are still continued running, to catched up with Jerry and the others.

Then, Yuya's facial expression was become worried in terrify and Jaden asked him " What's the matter, Yuya? Why are you feeling so worried? "

" I was feeling so worried about Tena. I hope that she will never be defeated by your arch rival... I mean... what was his name again? "

" His name was Chazz Princeton, he was the new in charge of the Duel Academy forces, to invaded the entire dimensional worlds, in order to combine the four worlds into one again, by the order of the Professor Woman. He was placed at dorm of Obelisk Blue, the highest rank of all dorms at entire Duel Academy. "

" But... why you and Mr Princeton were became arch rivals from the first place? Can you tell to me about that? You didn't tell that to me when I was in Tena's hideout a hour ago. I been know that Tena had already knows about the enraging rivalry relationship between you and Mr Princeton. "

They stopped running at the empty gym that it was not far from the port ship area. The two sat on the bench. Jaden deeply sigh in breath and then he continued went on " Well you see, Yuya. It was happened before the war invasion of between dimensions occurs. It was 10 years ago when I was attended at that time when I was a young kid. When I was became an official student in the entire school, I was started to compete with other students in every competitions. And that so, I was became the top duelist student of the entire Duel Academy and become the popular duelist in the entire school body. I was at the same age as you when I was started that, to duel others with my own skills, knowledge and passion to your deck. I was placed at Silfer Red dorm, the low rankest dorm of all. "

" Really? You started to participate in some dueling competitions at the young age? I can't believe it! Then what happened next? "

Meanwhile, Luna along with Akiza (from Synchro Dimension) including Rio Kastle with Merida's closest friends Riki and Andy (from Heartland City), have finally arrived in Fusion Dimension.

" So, this is Fusion Dimension, huh? " Luna asked Akiza

" Sure thing is, that's the place that the mouse Jerry told us from before. " Akiza responded

" I hope that the Duel Academy forces will never noticed us. We need to catch up with Mr Jerry and the other duelists, including our best friend Merida then we will gonna met up with our mouse friends and after that we will gonna rescued their masters immediately from the Professor Woman. " Rio stated

Akiza turned to them, said in a hurry " What are we waiting for? Let's get going! "

And the five alternate duelists were started to running, in order to catch up with Jerry, Merida and the others.

Back at the gym, Jaden was keep went on saying to Yuya " Despite that I was placed in the lower rankest dorm in Duel Academy, I was still remained to be stayed positive and kept on dueling with strong passion. Every students from every dorm including the staffs had been admired me because of my dueling skills and good pleasing personality. Even so, some of the ladies wanted to asked for my hand, but I had no time for to be in love. Somehow, there is only one student who was very envious towards at me, was no other than Chazz Princeton. "

" I see about that. So that's the reason why you have to escape from Duel Academy because he hates you a lot because of popularity. "

" By the way, Yuya. I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes, what is it, Jaden? "

" Do you have your own love life? "

Making his face turned blushed in red, said in response " Yes, actually... she was my childhood friend and we are became classmates in the same dueling school. "

" So, how did you feel when you getting close to her? "

" Well... just a less slight. Even though that she was not a brave lady, she was considered as my life savior. I don't want to lose her in my life always when I was in some difficult situations. " and he nodded his head

" I doubt that it was very hard to be in love. You are so lucky, Yuya. " with a smiling expression on his face

" Not really at all. Maybe someday you will find a better lady who was not in a hurry to a popular and strong duelist just like you, Jaden. "

" Thanks, Yuya. "

" Well... can you tell me the entire story? "

" Huh? Why not? "

" So that I wanted to know everything on about what happened in your life from before. After all, Jerry likes to heard stories from other people. He was quite a bit funny but he has a kind heart to others who are around him. Also, he was not afraid of anything. "

" Okay then, but don't tell this to other of your friends, but only to your close pet mouse. "

" I will, Jaden. "

(Flashback)

(Long Years Ago)

(In Duel Academy)

Before the invasion attack in every dimensions, Jaden (was 11 years old at that time), was been surrounded by some of the students who had admired him even the girls are wanted to asked his hand but he said to them:

" I'm very sorry. But I have no time to chose any of you. "

The girls of Duel Academy were ended being rejected. While he walked on the way back to his dorm, he saw Joro was sat on the bench, was talking to Reika. Although he didn't heard the whole conversation between the two. He began to wondered on his mind " _I was wondering if what the Professor Reika said to that mouse creature... it couldn't be that... they are making a deal or something..?_ "

Passed 6 years later, Jaden became the top popular student in the entire Duel Academy although he was placed in Silfer Red Dorm. The reason was that he had participated in some duel competitions and attended in some of class activities and lectures. One time, when the professor asked the students about the main rule of dueling. No student can able to answered the hardest question except for Jaden, stand up without a second thought and he answered:

" The main rule of dueling was to stay focused, not only in your opponent but to your deck as well. If you are focusing on some other things in your mind, you are losing your self confidence in dueling and the only option is to stayed positive and being calm. That's all. Thank you. "

The professor was amazed by his answer and all the students are very amazed and they started to admired him. But Chazz on the other hand, was started to developed envious towards Jaden because he had stole the popularity in the entire school. After the class, he confronted him at the outside of the school.

" What do you want now, Chazz? "

" You... You.. have stole everything! "

" Me? Chazz, it doesn't make sense that I didn't stole everything from anybody. And besides, I always to be stayed positive and you were just jealous to me because of my passion in dueling. Just accept that you are in the second place. I don't care if you wanted to fight against me because of your negative ways. I'm done here. " and he walked away

But Chazz called him out with anger " I'm not done yet with you, Jaden! I will challenge you in a duel to proved who is the strongest. "

And Jaden turned to him, said " Fine then, but just once. "

And so, Jaden and Chazz are having their first duel challenge. But in the end, Chazz was ended up being lost in the match. Before Jaden walks out, he told him " A duelist have the right to accept to win or lose in a duel match. Also, a true duelist cannot be always rely on winning but to feel the way of losing. That's how my strategy skill with my own passion and dedication in dueling. " then he walks away

Chazz, became speechless, was started angry in rage because of his defeat to Jaden. And that's how Professor Reika hired Chazz, to become the commander in charge of the invasion attack in every dimensions.

(Flashback Ends)

Return back to the present time, both Yuya and Jaden were stand up from the bench, went on running, to find Jerry and the others. On the other hand at You Show Private School, Tena easily defeated Chazz, thanks to her ace monster that Yusho, Yuya's father gave to her before she left Pendulum Dimension. After the duel, she run away quickly out of the school. And so, became enraged, Chazz and the Obelisk Blue forces, were started to searched for her.

Meanwhile, the duel between Jerry and Joro was still continued. They summoned their own ace monsters, their mouse dragons type. As they were charged with each other, the mouse dragons were started to acting strange. Tom and the others were surprised of what they had saw.

" What the? What's going on? " Tom wondered

" Their mouse dragons... when they are attacking with each other, they are started to feel strange. " Merida stated

" Mouse Pendulum Dragon! What happened? " Jerry called his monster out

" Even you too, Dark Starve Mouse Dragon. What just happened to you? " Joro called, did the same thing as Jerry does

But suddenly, both mouses are started sudden to fell collapsed on the ground.

" Jerry! Are you alright? " Gong asked

" I feel that... there is something wrong with me... I feel that... there is something was inside within me... I don't know how. " Jerry replied, still collapsing on the ground

" What do you mean by that, pal? " Tom asked in confusion

At the same time, Jumi and Jira were fell collapsed too, feel the strange presence inside them and their ace monster dragons.

" What's the matter with me?... "

" I don't know... I think... there is something that we don't even felt... like this from before... "

Back when, Yuya's Pendulum Pendant was glowing more lighter than ever.

" What the matter, Yuya? "

" I think there is something wrong... I feel that Jerry was in terrible danger. "

" Maybe we should get hurried then before its too late. "

And the two were continued running, to catch up with Jerry and the others. While they are running, Yuya thought on his mind " _Don't worry, Jerry. I'm coming to saved you. Just hanged in there._ "

But unbeknownst to them, the stranger on the ship dock, was watching them from afar and she ordered her servants to go after them.

On the other hand, Reika feeled the dark presence of Dark Mouse Duelist and she thought " _He was returned again... to conquered the entire dueling world... with full of darkness and destruction.._ "

 **Now the war conflict arises than ever as Jerry and his dimensional counterparts were started to act strangely including their ace mouse dragon monsters, as they are charged with each other** **, they are started to act so very strangely too. On the other hand, Yuya feeled in his pendant that Jerry was in terrible danger. Along with Jaden, came along to catch up with them while Chazz and the Obelisk Blue forces were searching for Tena, who won in the duel against him. On the other hand, the mysterious stranger was aboard on a ship, watching their every moves, and she has some plan to captured Yuya, in order to bring to the Professor Reika, for the ultimate resurrection of her son, Yuno. Reika, sensed that the Dark Mouse Duelist will arise again soon.**

 **Will Jerry can able to reunited with Yuya, despite the unknown dangers approaching in?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 10 - The Captured**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Don't be fear to yourself. Learn to become brave and independent person. "**

 **\- Yuya Sakaki**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The Captured

In the previous chapter, Jerry and his Fusion dimensional counterpart, Joro are facing with each other. While on the other hand, Yuya asked Jaden on how he and Chazz were became arch rivals and Jaden explained the whole story to him from his new life in Duel Academy when he was very young until he was became the top student of the entire school. After he telled his story to Yuya, they went continued on to catch up with Jerry and the other Team Lancers. While on the other side, Akiza, Luna (from Synchro Dimension) along with Riki, Andy and Rio (from Heartland City) had finally arrived at Fusion Dimension, in order to catch up with Jerry and the others. In the midst of the rigorous threats, the four mouses along with their four ace monsters mouse dragons were acting strange with each other. Yuya, sensed on his Pendulum Pendant necklace that Jerry was in terrible state so they went continued on to catch up with them. But unbeknownst to them, someone has already set eyes on Yuya, to captured him, in order to bring to the Professor Woman, to completed all of the missing fragments in order to revived her son, Yuno.

Will Jerry and Yuya will be can able to be reunited with each other together again? Will the prediction of the new darkness and her mission goal of the Professor Woman will be came true?

Find Out

Both Jerry and Joro were still fall in collapsed on to the ground and even their ace monster mouse dragons were acting so very strangely than from before.

Tom, approached to him, asked, with worriedness on his face " Are you still alright, pal? What's the matter with you? "

" I think I felt something very strange around here. " Merida said, in a thoughtful manner

" Very strange? What do you mean by that, Merida? " Sally asked

" Wait! I think I get it now! " Gong said in a realization manner

" What is it? " Sally asked

" I think that if Jerry and his dimensional counterparts will crossed with each other, through by using their ace monsters mouse dragons. They are became acting so very enrageous because there is a darkness was lurking inside their souls. " Gong said in response

" darkness... lurking inside their souls? But... Jerry will never turned an evil creature! It can't be happened! What are you referring to? " Tom said, insisted him

But a moment of sudden, Joro and his ace monster mouse dragon, Starve Venom Mouse Dragon were been vanished away from their sight, making them to wondered in curiosity.

" What's was in the world going on... in here? " Sally wondered in curiosity

" Jerry! pal! Can you able to stand up? " Tom asked

" Yes, I will be fine. " Jerry replied in response

And he held his hand to stand up again.

" Are you feeling okay, pal? I guess you are feeling so very strange even your mouse dragon too. " Tom asked

" Huh? What are you talking about? " Jerry asked, with confusion on his face

" I think Gong got the point there. I think there is something wrong with you and your mouse dragon. " Merida said in response

" What do you mean? " Jerry asked again

" I been heard of the legend that a long time ago, the Dark Mouse Duelist will be revived again in the future generation, by reuniting with their ace monsters, in order to defeat the oldest son of Reika, Yuno, which he was the bearer of the Pendant of Light, in which it was split into four pieces and the only owner of the ultimate ace monster dragon. " Merida said to him

" Wait... if Jerry and his mouse dimensional counterparts were the four pieces of the Dark Mouse Duelist so that means... Yuya and the others were the... " Tom uttered

" Yuya and the others including my foster brother Yuto... They were the present reincarnations of Yuno Akara, her only oldest son. Her mission plan is to bring back all of his dimensional counterparts in order to revived him again and to combined all the four dimension worlds into one, which it was called " Original Dimension "." Merida said in response

" So that's why... I had been heard from Declan before that every Duel Academy forces have turned people and duelists sealed into cards, in order to complete the collection, to combine the four dimension worlds into one. " Sally stated

" I guess we need to stop her plan before anything happens or else there's will be gonna be a great destruction of the entire dimension worlds. " Tom said, in a rush

" But... we need to find my mother and my master Yuya first then after that we should headed to Duel Academy island. " Jerry said to them

" But it was taking too long, pal. You are not very faster enough to find them because of your completely exhaustion. " Tom said to him, insisted

" I wont ever give up on finding them, even I'm not very faster that much. I have to. You guys go ahead to the island. I will find them all by myself. " Jerry said to them

" What?! Are you nuts, Jerry?! It was too dangerous for you to find them all by yourself. You will ended up being lying on the ground or you will ended up just like the other duelists who have been sealed into a card. " Tom asked

But that very moment, Tena arrived in before them. When she saw Jerry, she was surprised and said " Jerry... son.. is that really you?.. "

" Um, Jerry. I think it was your... mother... who was behind your back.. " Gong said to him, in an uttered way

Jerry, turned his back, saw her, and he was surprised in shocked, asked " Mom... is that really you?... "

" Jerry! " Tena shouted, went to her son, and they shared a tearful hug

" I never thought that I will see you again in here. " Jerry said, with a tearful expression

" Me too, son. After all these years that I had left you since you were a little mice, and now we are finally met with each other again. " Tena said

And then Akiza, Luna along with Riki, Andy and Rio appeared before them, making the others were surprised.

" Hey! I never thought that you guys came here so early that I had never been expected with. " Merida said

" We came here to teamed up with you all in order to stop the Professor Woman's greatest ambition, to combine the four worlds into one. " Akiza said to them

" Luckily, we have saw this mouse creature was been chasing by the Duel Academy forces. And so, we had been defeated them in a tag duel then after that, they are all retreated away, returned back to the island. " Rio stated

" You guys had been saved my mom?! Wow, thanks a lot. " Jerry said to them

" No problem at all, Jerry. After all then, we are all duelists, even though we are different from each other, but we have our top main goal, is to help on those who are in need. " Luna said to Jerry, with a smile on his face

" By the way, Mom. Where is my master Yuya? Did you know where he is now? " Jerry asked her

" Yuya... Oh my! I thinked he was went along with Jaden in searching for you everywhere here in this place, my son. But I'm sure that he will catch up with you." Tena said in response

" Uhh... who is that Jaden anyway? " Tom asked in curiosity

" I will explained to you everything later when we found them then we should all together headed to the Duel Academy island in order to stop the Professor Woman from achieving her mission goal. " Tena said to him

" Okay, Mom. But I have feeled so very worried for master Yuya. " Jerry said, in a worried expression on his face

" Don't need to be worried that much, my son. He will be arrived here, I'm sure of it. " Tena said, tapped her hand on his head, with encouragement

" I guess you are right... " Jerry uttered

But suddenly, Jaden arrived in, in a panicked manner. But Tena was surprised that Yuya was not with him.

" Hold on... where was Yuya? I thought he was with you all along. " Tena asked

" Tena! Yuya and I were been cornered by a Duel Academy pirate ship at the end of the port ship. The pirate leader demanded that they wanted Yuya, in order to bring to the Professor Woman. I tried to fight them back off but I was easily knocked down on the ground and Yuya was been held captured. But before he brings to the ship, he had told me that " _Tell my pet Jerry and the others including Tena.. that they should held to the Duel Academy island to... rescued the others... before the darkness will arise soon..._ " And after that, he left his Pendulum pendant necklace on the floor, in order to guide Jerry, to rescued Yuya and the others. And the ship had left away. " Jaden said to them

" Oh my gosh! Poor Yuya... " Tena said, with a shocking expression

" Sorry about that, Tena. I have been failed to protect him, as you promised that to me from before. It was my fault. " Jaden said in an apologizing manner

" It was not your fault, Jaden. After all, you haven't gave up on him at all the times. We are all need to rescued them. " Tena said to him

" It is? " Jaden asked

" Of course, Jerry... I mean my son... was there with us, to protect the entire Duel Monsters world from great destruction and threats. " Tena said in response, turned to her son, with a determination smile on his face

And so, Jaden gave Jerry the Pendulum pendant necklace of Yuya, in order to guide Jerry in rescuing Yuya and the others including his dimensional counterparts. With his own small size Pendulum pendant that he weared around on his neck, he had weared it too on his necklace.

He turned around, looking at the seashore, said to them, with some strong determination " Alright! Let's go to the island of Duel Academy and to rescued my master Yuya and the others. "

Then, they left the place and they sailed off, by using a large boat ship, to get reached on the island of Duel Academy. While they are not reached yet to their respective destination, Jerry was started to feel acting so very dizzy.

Tom, asked him " pal, what's the matter? Is there's something wrong? "

" Son, are you alright, dear? Are you getting sick? " Tena asked, with worried expression on her face

" I think... I'm not feeling better that much... I feel so very strangely than ever... it seems... " Jerry said, in an uttered manner

" Huh? What do you mean by that, my dear? Tell me. " Tena asked him again

And the others were started to be so very concerned about his strange condition including Jaden as well, thought on his mind that darkness will arise soon as Yuya said to him before he was held captive by the Duel Academy pirate forces.

Meanwhile on the other hand at inside of Duel Academy, Jira and Jumi were cannot able to move with each other, including their mouse dragons as well then they fell collapsed on the floor and they were vanished away as well, just like it was happened to Joro.

On the other side, Yuya was awoke up from unconsciousness, in an empty room. He was wondered in surprise on how he had get here on the island. He had remembered on his mind that he was been held captive by the Duel Academy pirate forces, while Jaden was still fell knocked down on the ground. When he was already on the top board of the pirate ship, the leader put him into sleep, by using a sleeping gas and they carried him, brought him to Duel Academy island, in order to checked to Professor Reika. After he had recalled everything on his mind, he thought " _I have been brought here to the Professor... no way... what should I do now? If only Jaden had gave my pendant to Jerry, in order to guide him... in rescuing me... and the others as well... I was ended up being defenseless... what should I do?.._ "

He recalled on his mind of his close friends, allies, and including Jerry and Zuzu as well. Then after that, his tears were falling down from his eyes, clutching himself with both arms on around his body.

But a moment of a sudden, Professor Reika went in the room, making Yuya was surprised in shocked when he saw her in personal.

" Welcome back, my only son... Yuno. " she greeted

" Yuno? your son? What are you talking about? " with curiosity on his face

And the two are looking at each other, in different facial expressions.

 **Now that Yuya was now been held captive at Duel Academy, Jerry along with the Team Lancers with his mother Tena, set off to the island to rescued him and the others. But they didn't realized that the great darkness and great destruction will arise again just like in the past thousands years ago.** **And the reunited duel confrontation of Dark Mouse Duelist and Yuno Akara will be happened again, just as Reika predicted with.**

 **Will Jerry and the others can able to make it on time in rescuing Yuya and the others? or something will happened so strangely in between the mouse duelists and their mouse dragons along with their masters in training** **dimensional counterparts? Will the new darkness will be arise? What will be the new plan of Reika to be settled on Yuya?**

 **The mission battle continues in.**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 11 - Awakening**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Don't ever give up on every difficulties in your life. Face it with positive manners with strong determination and courage in yourself and to be always believe in other people who are are always supported you at all the times, in case of dangers and threats coming on your way. "**

 **\- Jerry Mouse**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Awakening

In the previous chapter, Jerry and the team Lancers were on Fusion Dimension, but Joro intervene in, and the two mouse dimensional counterparts are having a duel, but in the midst of the duel, they are started to feel a strange pain along with their respective mouse dragons. And so, Joro vanished away from sight. Later, Jerry was been reunited with his mother, Tena after a long years of separation. But then, they learned that Yuya was been held captive, and bring to Duel Academy, came from Jaden, and the team met him for the very first time. The group set off to the island to rescued Yuya and the others but however, Jerry feel the same pain again for the second time, making Tom and the others were very worried. On the other hand, Yuya, was already in Duel Academy, met Reika Akara, the Professor Woman, who had called him " Yuno ", the name of her son.

Will the group can able to make it on time in rescuing Yuya and his dimensional counterparts? or will the prophecy of the comeback of darkness will be came true?

Find Out

Yuya, was surprised when he met Professor Reika in personal for the very first time.

" You must be the Professor Woman, right? What do you want from me? "

" Yes of course, I am. my only son, Yuno. Have you ever forgot everything all about me? "

" I have no idea of what you are talking about. I'm not your son Yuno, got that? Just let me out of here. "

" There is no way for you to get out of this place. "

" Say what?! " with a shocking expression on his face

" I will bring you back again to life, to combined the four dimensions into one again. I need your power of your Pendulum, the most powerful ability of all duel powers. "

" Wait... are you gonna bring me back to life?! No, there is no way that you can steal my Pendulum power away from me. Never! "

" Oh, if I insisted to... soon... the darkness will be arising so that why I need that your Pendulum power immediately. "

" No way, you can't have this thing to you, never! "

" Yes, it will be.. "

And she pulled Yuya's arm, out of the room, and she brings him to the laboratory facility room, in which the resurrection of Yuno will be take place. When Yuya saw his dimensional counterparts (Yuri, Yugo and Yuto) were been placed in a large capsule glass tablets, he was shocked when all of their bodies are been transferred to the energy perimeter.

" No... it couldn't be... they have been transferred?... so that's means... " with a frightened expression on his face

She stepped forward to him, trying to remove the Pendulum pendant from his neck.

" No! I won't be resurrected! I won't! "

" Oh, you will be... "

And she removed his necklace from his neck. Then, she placed him on the last large capsule glass tablet.

" You can't do this!! "

" Oh, if I will be... " and she placed the necklace on a large brick stone in which the Pendulum pendant will be placed

After a few seconds, the necklace was glowing, making the energy perimeter slowly goes one by one. Yuya, was now, getting weak, can't able to move. Became totally helpless, his tears were fell from his eyes, thought on his mind of his close friends and allies including Jerry, his secret apprentice and pet " _Jerry... everyone... I need your help... please..._ " and then he was transferred to the energy perimeter

The process was complete. Reika, watches as the energy perimeter was glowing, thought " _Soon... he will returned back again... in order to defeat the duelist, who wanted to conquered the entire world. After all, he has the true duel power of light_ _and he will wiped away the darkness for good..._ " (Note: It was revealed that Yuno Akara was the original bearer of the Pendulum power)

On the other hand, Jerry's Pendulum pendant was glowing more lighter than ever.

" The power of Pendulum was getting more stronger than ever seems... " Tom uttered

" Don't you think that... the Professor Woman did it? " Gong asked

" Might possibility it is. She will gonna used all of every duel powers of his dimensional counterparts, in order to bring back his son to life again. " Merida said in response

" So that's means... Yuya was already weakened...! No way... We need to make it hurry up to the island, quick! " Gong said in a rush

But Jerry can't able to move quickly, while Tena, his mother, looking at him, with worried expression.

" Are you feeling alright, son? " she asked

" This pain... I can't stop it... " Jerry uttered

" Um, what are you talking about? What's the matter? " Tena asked him again

" It was him... he came back alive again... " Jerry uttered

" Uh, pal. Are you okay? I guess you are not in a right mood. What's the matter with you? " Tom asked

" I can't let it happen... never... I will gonna destroyed Reika... I will gonna destroyed any one who stands in my way.. " Jerry uttered, with a little anger on his face

" Jerry? " Tom wondered

" What are you saying, son? We are on the way to the Duel Academy, to rescued Yuya and the others. Just hang on a little bit. " Tena asked

" I need to stopped them! I need to stopped them!! I NEED TO STOP THEM!! " Jerry shouted in a fit of anger

The others were shocked in horror of what they had witnessed. Then a moment of sudden, Jerry jumped out from the ship, using a power that he had never used from before, going to Duel Academy island, to stopped Reika and her son.

" What's in the world was going on? What had just happened to Jerry? " Tom asked, in a panicked manner

" I think Jerry was not in a normal mood... I think he was feeling angry in rage... in his heart... I think the darkness was in inside of his body. " Sally stated

" darkness? in his body? what do you mean? " Tom asked

" It means that Jerry and his dimensional counterparts were the present reincarnations of the most powerful dark duelist of all.. " Jaden answered

" Jerry and his dimensional counterpart were the present reincarnations of a powerful dark duelist... whom you referring to? " Tom asked again

" It was Dark Mouse Duelist, the destroyer and the redeemer. " Jaden said in response

" Dark Mouse Duelist?... Wait, are you saying that... " Tom uttered

" I think the prophecy will be came true. The ultimate war destruction will be begun. All of the Dark mouse dragons and other dark monsters will be arise again, to destroyed all of the four dimensions. I'm afraid that Jerry, my son... was one of them. " Tena stated

" destroyed all four dimensions?! This is not so good... my best pal will be never be turned evil, never! We need to be bring him back to his normal self! " Tom said

" But how? There is no way to stopped it. "Gong said

" Huh? But why? " Tom asked

" The only way to bring him back is to defeat him in a duel match but I'm not so sure if it will gonna worked out. If you will be defeated, you will gonna be perished forever. " Jaden said to him

" The question is... who will gonna defeated the Dark Mouse Duelist? His monsters were so very strong and powerful. " Rio wondered

" If Jerry and his dimensional counterparts will be emerged together as one, then we should find a way to defeat him. " Akiza said

" I guess you got the point there " Riki said

" I was terribly afraid if the four dimensions will be fall apart for good then.. we are all been perished away. " Andy said, with a little bit terrifying expression on his face

" We need to be hurry up. The darkness will be arise soon. " Luna said in a rush

" I hope Jerry can't able to attacked the school immediately. " Jaden said

Then the ship were on the way to Duel Academy island. On the other hand, Jerry was already made to the island, and he called out of his three dimensional counterparts and he emerged himself, and he was ready to striked the school.

In the entrance of the school, Chazz and the Obelisk Forces are secured the entire place, by the order of Reika, so that no one will be trespassed. But when they saw Jerry (in his dark self form) approaching in, they tried to provoked him but he used his ace monster mouse dragon to attacked them, fell down on the ground then Jerry proceed inside.

Chazz was surprised in horror when he saw Jerry, he realized on his mind " _It couldn't be... Is that the most powerful dark duelist?! But how it was really happened? I need to tell to Professor Reika about this..._ "

But he can't able to stand up because of the huge massive attack. A hour later, Tom and the team Lancers are finally made entered Duel Academy. But when they reached to the entrance door, all the Duel Academy forces were been knocked down immediately, they were surprised in shocked.

" You got to be kidding me... all of them... were been knocked down immediately.. " Luna uttered

" Oh no... I guess Jerry was already here in inside of the school. We need to be hurry up and to stop him. " Tom said in a rush

Jaden, saw Chazz, can't able to move, went approached to him.

" Chazz! Are you alright? What just happened here? " he asked, trying to help him

" Just leave me alone, you scum! " Chazz said with an insulted expression on his face, trying to stand up but he failed, still fell collapsed

" Look, Chazz. Just listen to me of what I wanted to say... " Jaden said

" I don't want to heard those things from you! It was your fault that you destroyed everything! It was your fault! And besides, I don't need help from a scum just like you! " Chazz said, with an anger expression on his face

He turned his head away from him. But Tom stepped in, said " You know what, you have no right to say insulted words to a person whom trying to helped you out despite that you have a long grudge to him for long time ago. Look, the whole world was in terrible threat because the prophecy that darkness and destruction will be returned back again and everyone were been in danger. My close friend was in terrible state so... just removed those negative thoughts from your mind and to become a positive person, and to saved the world from evil threats. Even though that he was turned an evil creature, I will never give up, to saved him and those who are in need. "

" I guess Mr Tom got the point, Mr Princeton. I know it was hard to feel that winning will be your goal but you have to feel the way of losing. Every duelists should keep moving on and brings smiles to everyone else. It was a perspective of every person. You have been used by a person whom you didn't expected or learned anything. Just stand up and face the true meaning and goal of being as a professional duelist. " Tena said to him

" Are you saying that... you are all still believing in true happiness? " Chazz asked, turned his head to them

" Yes, that's our main goal and purpose. Dueling is not about winning but learned some good values and true friendship just like my son Jerry and Tom did. " Tena said in response

" So that's means.. I could changed myself again from the very beginning?.." Chazz uttered

Jaden lend his hand to him, said " I guess you start again, Chazz. A true duelist should always relied on true passion and strong determination in your heart and soul. After all, we need to saved the entire world together, from darkness and destruction. "

And Chazz reached his hand to him, and he helped him to stand up again.

" I'm so very sorry for what I did from before, Jaden... and even you, Tena Mouse... please, forgive me. I was so very arrogant and rude to you. " he apologized

" It was okay, Mr Princeton. After all, I was trying to convinced you to stand up and faced the true reality as a duelist. " Tena said, with a smile on her face

" You are really quite a strong spirited cat, Tom. " Merida said

" Not at all and besides Jerry was my closest friend and I will never give up on him despite he was turning evil for a little bit moment. " Tom said to her

" So, now what? Are you saying that mouse was already here? " Chazz asked

" Yes, he was became Dark Mouse Duelist once again, and we need to stopped from destroying the entire dimensions, and to saved everyone else. We need to be hurry up immediately. " Jaden said in response

" You say so " Chazz said

The group went on, to the top floor of the school, to catch up with the professor and to retrieve Jerry. As they arrived in at the laboratory facility room, they were surprised in shocked when they saw Jerry (who was now as the Dark Mouse Duelist) was dueling Professor Reika.

" No way... they are having a duel? " Akiza wondered

" I think Jerry was so very completely in different persona. I guess the prophecy was really true after all. He wanted to eliminate Reika and her son, Yuno, whom he was been defeated from a long time ago. " Sally stated

" I'm afraid we are too late to stop them.. " Merida said

" Jerry, buddy... you can't do this... " Tom uttered, with a worried expression on his face

The duel continues ahead. Dark Mouse Duelist has three monsters on his field while Reika has two monsters on her field.

" So.. are you not scared enough, Professor? I don't cared if you wanted to defeat me. My goal is to destroyed everything and includes you and your dearest son, the one who had defeated me a long time ago. Now... it was time for a payback. " with a wicked amusement on his face

" I'm not afraid of you, Dark Mouse Duelist! and besides, I will defeat you at all cost and you will be gonna be perished away forever. "

" I will not be perished! I won't ever to be lose! Never! " with a fit of anger on his face

He drawed an another card from his deck.

" What kind of card did he draw? " Riki asked

" I don't know, let's find out. " Gong said

" I played this ca-" Dark Mouse Duelist uttered

But suddenly, a huge shaking was covered the entire surrounding.

" What's this?! " Dark Mouse Duelist wondered in a surprise

And a huge light appears in, making Tom and the others were surprised.

" a light? " Tom wondered

" Don't tell me it was... " Andy uttered

That very moment, Yuno was finally awakened back to life again, but not in a full form. Reika, was so very surprised when she saw him, said " Son.. you came back.. "

" Wait... Is that... the past reincarnations of Yuya and his dimensional counterparts? " Gong asked

" Yes, the only child of the professor, Yuno Akara, who had defeated the Dark Mouse Duelist a long time ago. " Jaden said in response

" You got to be kidding me... " Chazz uttered in a surprise manner

" His face and his physical appearance was looks exactly like Yuya... and his outfit was exactly like Yugo while his hairstyle was looks exactly like my foster brother, Yuto while color of his eyes were looks exactly like Yuri. " Merida stated

Dark Mouse Duelist, was shocked when he saw him again for a long time ago, after the war in the Original Dimension.

" No way... you came back alive... that's was impossible! "

" It was a long time to faced you again, Dark Mouse Duelist. Since I was awakened back again, I will make sure that I will defeat you again at all cost! " and he activate his duel disk, in which it was very similar to Yuya

" You will shall see about that... you will never ever to defeat me... now, it was time for payback... for what you did. "

And the two are facing with each other, in different facial expressions while everyone were watching at them, in a silent manner.

 **Now that Jerry had turned to his past reincarnation self, as the Dark Mouse Duelist, along with his dimensional counterparts.** **Tom and the team went to Duel Academy to catch up and to stopped him. Chazz, was finally reconcile with Jaden, and he came along with them, to rescued Jerry and the others. But when they arrived in, they were surprised that the Dark Mouse Duelist and Reika were dueling with each other. Before he could played his card, a light appears before them, and Yuno came back alive again, making the Dark Mouse Duelist, was shocked in horror. And so, the reunion duel between light and darkness has been begun.**

 **Will Tom and the other duelists can able to make a move? Will they can able to reached their voices to Jerry and Yuya? Will the destruction and darkness will be returned back again?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 12 - Bring Forth Destruction (Part 1)**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" True friendship and passion was the main key in saving other people and those who are in need, in terms of sadness, difficulties and hard problems in their lives. Trusted them with your own heart and soul. The more you will receive blessings, the more will come back to you.**

 **\- Thomas " Tom " Cat**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Bring Forth Destruction (Part 1)

In the previous chapter, Jerry was started to succumbed into his past reincarnation self, Dark Mouse Duelist, went to Duel Academy to defeat Professor Reika. Yuya, on the other hand, was now transferred into the energy gauge revival, reviving back to his past reincarnation self, Yuno Akara. Later, Tom and the other duelists were finally made to the island and so Chazz and Jaden are making amends with each other, and he teamed up with the others. But when they are arrived on the top, Dark Mouse Duelist was dueling Reika but that very moment before he could launched an attack on her, Yuno appeared before them, much to the Dark Mouse Duelist's surprise. And so, the reunion battle has been begun again.

Will a terrible destruction arise?

Find Out

Both Dark Mouse Duelist and Yuno are facing each other, in different facial expressions while Tom and the others were watching in terrify including Reika as well.

" So.. we meet again in the battlefield, Dark Mouse Duelist. I never realized that you will returned back again, to created a brand new destruction. Now that I came back to life, I will defeat you no matter what! "

" It will never let it that happened! I will destroyed you at once! "

They activated their duel disks.

" Let's Duel!! "

And the duel match has been begun.

Yuno - 4000 LP

Dark Mouse - 4000 LP

" My first turn, I'll draw!! "

Yuno draw a card from his deck.

" I played Pendulum Soldier in Attack mode. "

His monster was summoned out of his field.

Pendulum Soldier - 2000 ATK

1800 DSFE

" I set four face down cards. " set his cards on the top, then went on " I end my turn. "

Now, it was Dark Mouse Duelist's turn.

" It's my turn, I'll draw!! "

He draw a card from his deck.

" I played this card, Dark Mouse Beast in attack mode. "

His monster was summoned out of his field.

Dark Mouse Beast - 2300 ATK

1500 DSFE

Tom and the others were watching from behind, still terrified.

" Oh no, his monster was less higher than his Pendulum Soldier. This is gonna be so much risky. " Tom said

" It was just the beginning of their reunion duel, Tom. I hope Mr Yuno has his own strategy in destroying his monster. Look, he got four face cards on his field. " Merida said to him

" And top of that, when Dark Mouse Duelist launched his monster to attack. There was a card on Yuno's field that can able to destroyed his monster without any numbers of sacrifice. " Jaden stated

" Maybe you got the point there. But still.. " Tom uttered, turned his head back, watching the duel match

(Back to the duel match)

" I used my Dark Mouse Beast to attack Pendulum Soldier, with your dark slash attack! "

Dark Mouse Beast tried to launched his attack against Pendulum Soldier. But Yuno activated one of his face down cards " Not so fast! I activated my face down card, Destroyer of Wind!! "

His face down card came out.

" When I played this card, when my opponent's monster will launched an attack on my monster, it will completely destroyed your monster and you will gained 1000 life points of damage. "

His Destroyer of Wind card was activated, destroyed his Dark Mouse Beast.

" No way! " with a shocking expression on his face

Yuno - 4000 LP

Dark Mouse - 4000 to 3000 LP

" Yep, that's the way the go! " Luna said

" It was not done yet. " Akiza said

" Huh? Why not? " Luna asked, with curiosity

" I think Dark Mouse Duelist has his secret weapon in his deck that we had never been witnessed with. " Rio stated

" his secret weapon? What was it? " Luna asked

" I'm not so sure. Let's find out. " Akiza said, turned back again

(Back to the duel match)

" Nice try, Yuno. But I'm not done yet. " with evil amusement on his face

" What? "

" When my Dark monster was destroyed on the field, I will activated it special monster effect. When my opponent's monster was less higher than my destroying monster, you will gained 1500 points of damage. "

" No way... "

And he started to felt panted.

Yuno - 4000 to 2500 LP

Dark Mouse - 4000 to 3000 LP

Tom and the others were shocked in terrify, including Reika as well.

" _Son, don't ever give up so easily. I know you can do it. Just beat him with all you got, just like from the past._ " she thought on her mind

" Yuno's life points was goes slowly goes down a bit. " Gong said

" This is not so good... " Riki said, with a terrifying expression on her face

" If it will keep going this, the entire four dimensions will be collapsed immediately. " Andy stated

" So, what will gonna do now? If Yuno will be defeated soon by that evil duelist, we are all gonna died here then it was over for us. " Chazz asked

" No, it was not over yet. " Tom said

" Tom... " Gong uttered

" We can't let ourselves died in here. Yuno will never be defeated because I feel the presences of Yuya and his dimensional counterparts inside his soul. We still have strong hope in him, in order to defeat him and to retrieve Jerry back to normal once again. " Tom said to them, with a strong determination

" That's the strong animal spirit, Tom! " Luna said

" Tom got the point there. We can't lose hope and we keeped on believing to him no matter what. This is the only way to defeat the evil and darkness from reuniting with each other. " Jaden stated

" Yeah, you said it. I hope Yuno will returned Jerry back safe and sound. " Tena said

( Back to the duel match)

Yuno, was started to panted in exhaustion.

" So... are you started to giving up? Soon, the whole dimensions will be destroyed for good and the darkness will be arise again. " with a burst of evil laughter

" I'm not giving up yet... " still able to stand up straightly

" Really? Well, the next turn will be your end. I draw!! "

He draw a card from his deck.

" First, I activate my spell card, Night of the Shadows! When this card was played, I can able to special summoned four monsters cards with the same name on it. "

" Huh? " with confusion on his face

" I special summoned my four dark monsters! Dark Pendulum Mouse Dragon! Dark Starve Venom Mouse Dragon! Dark XYZ Mouse Dragon! and Dark Synchro Mouse Dragon!! "

His four mouse dragons came out of his field, roaring with each loudly, making everyone were shocked in horror.

" _This is not so good... he will gonna summoned his ultimate ace monster._ " Reika thought

" What the? You special summoned all four dark mouse dragons in one turn?! " Yuno wondered in a surprise manner

Dark Mouse Duelist laughed evilly, and said " That's right... I will gonna bring forth to combine my four dark mouse dragons into my ultimate ace monster! I played this ultimate spell card, Dark Enhancer Power!! I combined my four dark mouse dragons in order to summoned... "

The four dark mouse dragons were combined together.

" I summoned my ultimate ace monster, Dark Shadow Mouse Dragon Level 5!!! "

Dark Shadow Mouse Dragon Level 5 - 3800 ATK and 2500 DSFE

His ace monster was came out of his field, making everyone were surprised in shocked including Yuno.

But suddenly, the ground was started to shaking.

" It's coming... " Tom uttered

Meanwhile on Pendulum dimension, everyone at the outside of the city were watching in terrify, as the skies were turned darker than ever. In inside the LDS office, Declan and Riley were also witnessed the whole scene.

" Brother... this is not so good... the whole dimensions... " with a frightened expression on his face

" I know... the darkness and destruction has been begun... the powerful duelist of darkness has been returned back... I hope they are safe and sound in there. " then he turned back, watching at the window

Back at Fusion Dimension, the duel match continues on.

" This is will be your end, Yuno Akara! My revenge will be fulfilled and I will ruled the entire universe. Dark Shadow Mouse Dragon Level 5, attack him directly, with your Ultimate Dark Blazing Fire!! "

Dark Shadow Mouse Dragon was attempted to attack Yuno immediately.

" Son! " Reika shouted

" Yuno!! " Tom and the others yelled

And his attack was fired at him.

Then, Dark Mouse Duelist laughed evilly " Revenge is mine!!! " and he laughed once again

But then, Yuno was covered by a yellow barrier, making him unscratched.

" Ha?! That was impossible! You have no life points left! " with a shocking expression on his face

That very moment, his eyes turned brighter yellow, then he stand up straightly, raised both of his hands, and he closed his eyes. Tom and the others were surprised of what they had saw.

" Wait... his act move was looked like Yuya... but how?... " Gong wondered in surprise

" Let's find out " Tom said

(Back at the duel match)

A few seconds, Yuno opened his eyes again, still brighter yellow.

" I played my second face down card, Pendulum Illusion of Light! When my opponent's monster launched attack at me, this spell card will be activated if I have a few monsters on my field with less than 3000 attack points and also, it will never affected by any trap or spell cards. "

Dark Mouse Duelist was gritted in anger on his face.

" And top of that, I played any of my monsters without dealing any damage points, and I will keep on playing any spell or trap cards that I will used with. In short, my life points will be remained intact. "

" That's impossible!! " with a shocking expression on his face

" You shall see about that " and then suddenly, the spirit of Yuya appears before them

" No way... Is that's really Yuya?... " Tom wondered in a surprise manner

And then, his Pendulum pendant was glowing more lighter than ever, making the Dark Mouse Duelist covered himself.

In inside of his mind, Jerry feeled the strong presence of Yuya.

" No way... is that... " as he looks around

" Jerry... Jerry... " in a low tone voice manner, calling him

" Wait... Master Yuya... is that really you?... but I don't understand... "

" Just come back to us, Jerry... everyone needs you... please, just come back to us... please... "

" But... Master... I... " trying to reached him

" Just believe in your heart, Jerry... please, just come back to us... "

" Master!! " as the light shoned on him

And that when, Dark Mouse Duelist was started to getting panted in anguish, as he was been covered by the bright light of Yuno's Pendulum pendant while Tom and the others were still watching, was surprised of what they had witnessed with.

 **The reunion duel match between Yuno and Dark Mouse Duelist has been begun. As Dark Mouse Duelist tried to drives him away by using his ultimate ace monster to attack him, but that very moment, his Pendulum pendant was glowing more lighter, and the spirit of Yuya appeared before them, calling to Jerry, through Dark Mouse Duelist's mind, told that he should come back to everyone, making him to panted in anguish. Also, the destruction of every dimensions has been started to arise slowly.**

 **Will a miracle can able to saved the entire dimensions and to returned back Jerry and Yuya to their normal selves? Will their duel match will come to an end?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 13 - Bring Forth Destruction (Part 2)**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Being too much prideful in yourself was so very harsh especially when you wanted to achieve something that you really wanted to be and it will be affected not only to your close family and friends but to those people whom you been hurting with. Just learned to be humbled in yourself by earned their respect and helped on those who are in need, the least people. The more you received, the more will give it back to you. "**

 **\- Thomas " Tom " Cat**


End file.
